Wounded
by sabrebaby30
Summary: Lucas has lost the one person who has ever loved him. Now he must live with father who abandoned him. How will he cope with what life has dealt
1. Author\'s Note

Rating: T for language, content, violence, and drug use

Summary: Lucas' world goes spiraling out of control when he loses the one person that's always been there for him...his mother. Now he is forced to live with his father who abandoned him. How will he handle all his pain.

This story is based on the song Wounded by Good Charlotte.

Lost and broken,  
Hopeless and lonely.  
Smiling on the outside,  
and hurt beneath my skin.

My eyes are fading,  
My soul is bleeding.  
I'll try to make it seem okay,  
But my faith is wearing thin.

So help me heal these wounds,  
They've been open for way too long.  
Help me fill this soul,  
Even though this is not your fault,

That I'm open,  
And I'm bleeding,  
All over your brand new rug.  
And I need someone to help me sew them up.

I only wanted a magazine,  
I only wanted a movie screen,  
I only wanted the life I'd read about and dreamed.  
And now my mind is an open book,  
And now my heart is an open wound,  
And now my life is an open soul for all to see.

But help me heal these wounds,  
They've been open for way too long.  
Help me fill this soul,  
Even though this is not your fault,

That I'm open and I'm bleeding,  
All over your brand new rug.  
And I need someone to help me,  
So you come along,  
I push you away,  
Then kick and scream for you to stay.  
Cuz I need someone to help me,  
Oh I need someone to help me,  
To help me heal these wounds,  
They've been open for way too long.  
Help me fill this soul,  
Even though this is not your fault,

That I'm open,  
And I'm bleeding,  
All over your brand new rug.  
And I need someone to help me sew them,  
I need someone to help me fill them,  
I need someone to help me close them up.

Each chapter will be titled after a song title, or a song lyric. I will post the name of the song at the end of each chapter.


	2. Learn to be Lonely

Chapter 1

Learn to be Lonely

He sat at her bedside with tears spilling from his eyes and held her hand. She had been the only person that was always there for him, and loved him the way only a mother could, and now she was gone. She had gotten sick a couple of months ago, and the doctors told her that it wouldn't be long before she left this world for good. He knew that everyday he spent with her could be his last, but he never imagined that it would hurt this much when she left him. He held her hand as she stared at her still form. She looked so peaceful, and yet so young.

He was sad that she would never open her eyes again, but he also felt anger towards her. How could she leave him alone, with no one to love him? He knew it was selfish to think about him, but he couldn't help it. She had only been gone a little while, but already he missed her. He kept hoping that it was all just some sick joke and that she would open her eyes and tell him she loved him. His tears got stronger as he began to accept that she wasn't coming back.

He heard the door open, but didn't take his eyes off of his mother as Maria entered the room. He had spent so much time in the hospital that he was on a first name basis with all the nurses who cared for his mother. Maria stood behind him and gently rubbed his shoulders. "Is there anyone I can call for you, Lucas?" she asked.

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes and whispered, "She's all that I have; I'm alone now."

_Child of the wilderness_

_Born into emptiness_

_Learn to be Lonely_

_Learn to find your way in darkness_

"You have to get him out of there so that we can move her body down to the morgue," an orderly said to Maria as they stood outside of Karen's room and watched Lucas.

"I think you can wait a little bit," Maria responded. "The boy just lost his mother; he needs some time to say goodbye."

The orderly was growing impatient. "Isn't there someone you can call for him?"

Maria thought about it, and remembered the girl that frequently came to visit Karen and Lucas. She and Lucas were like brother and sister; best friends for as long as they could remember.

_Who will be there for you_

_Comfort and care for you_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to be your one companion_

Haley James was out with her boyfriend Nathan Scott and some of their other friends when she got the call about Karen. She told her friends about what had happened, and then left to be with Lucas. She and Lucas had grown up together; since the day when her family moved next door to his mother and him when they were three. The two became best friends, and were inseparable. Haley was the youngest of five children, so she spent a lot of time with Lucas and his mother. Karen became a second mother to Haley.

Lucas and Haley began to drift apart their freshman year of high school when Haley's family moved across town, and into a world of wealth, after her father got a new job. Haley became friends with Brooke Davis, and began to ignore Lucas. Haley's new friends didn't accept Lucas, calling him a river rat, because he lived on the other side of town with the poor people. The rift between Lucas and Haley grew farther when Haley began dating Lucas' half brother Nathan. Lucas felt betrayed, and the two friends stopped talking, but deep down they missed each other.

Haley was devastated when she'd heard that Karen had gotten sick, and she knew she had to be there for Lucas. She went to the hospital everyday to visit with Lucas and Karen, and now her heart broke when she learned of Karen's death. She would have to be strong for Lucas, and support him through this rough time.

Haley entered Karen's room and found Lucas still sitting by her side. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and his face had pain written all over it. Lucas looked up at her, and with tears in his eyes asked, "What am I going to do, Hales?" Haley didn't have an answer, so she wrapped her arms around her friend, and the two of them cried together.

_Never dreamed out in the world_

_There are arms to hold you_

_You've always known_

_Your heart was on its own_

The rain came down hard as a small group gathered at the cemetery to say goodbye to Karen Roe. Lucas sat next to Haley, who held his hand, and stared at his mother's casket. He refused to cry. Standing behind them were some of Karen's friends, her nurses, and Lucas' friends from the rivercourt. Lucas wasn't surprised that his father, Dan Scott, wasn't there.

Lucas' mind was wandering as the priest said a few words. He was thinking about all the wonderful times he and his mother shared at the beach. She really loved the beach. When the priest was done talking Lucas stood up and placed a rose on his mother's casket. He ran his hand along the oak casket and whispered, "I love you, Mom."

Before leaving the cemetery, Lucas said goodbye to his friends and then said one final goodbye to his mother. On the ride back to his house he realized that he would be alone. Haley was going back to her house and back to her life with Nathan. All he had left was the memory of his mother.

_So laugh in your loneliness_

_Child of the wilderness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn how to love_

_Life that is lived alone_

His first night alone was hard. Lucas spent the first part of the night crying, and then he went through some of his mother's things. He looked at some picture albums, and then went through the box where she kept the things he had made her through the years. He found cards and drawings he had made. He was surprised that his mother kept them after all those years. After crying some more he fell asleep on her bed.

He was awaken bright and early the next morning by the sound of someone knocking on the front door. He managed to get out of bed and answer the door. When he opened the door he was shocked to find himself face to face with his father.

_Learn to be lonely_

_Live can be lived_

_Life can be loved_

_Alone_

_Learn to be Lonely _is a song from the Phantom of the Opera.


	3. When It All Falls Down

Chapter 2

When it all Falls Down

"What do you want?" Lucas asked coldly as he stood toe to toe with Dan Scott

"I've come to take you home, son," Dan responded in a cocky tone.

"I am home." Then Lucas noticed the woman standing behind Dan. "Who are you?" he asked.

The woman stepped forward and extended her hand to him. "My name is Donna Ellis," she said. "I'm from the DCFS."

"DCFS?" Lucas asked with a confused look on his face.

She nodded her head. "Department of Child and Family Services; I'm here to discuss your living arraignments."

"There's nothing to discuss; I'm living here."

Donna knew it was going to be hard for Lucas when he heard what she had to say. She turned to Dan. "I need a moment alone with Lucas," she said.

"Sure…I'll just wait inside," Dan replied.

He started to go inside, but Lucas blocked his way. "I don't want you in my house. You can wait out here while we go in to talk."

Donna shrugged her shoulders as she followed Lucas into the house. Once they were inside Lucas was quick to slam the door on Dan. Lucas offered Donna a seat and then asked, "Would you like something to drink."

Donna couldn't help but notice that Lucas was more mature than most sixteen year olds. "No thank you, Lucas."

Lucas sat down across from her. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You're living arraignments. We need to discuss where you're going to live."

"I already told you; I'm going to live here."

Donna shook her head. "I'm afraid that's not an option, Lucas."

Lucas felt his world crumbling. First he lost his mother, and now they were trying to take away his home. He refused to go down without a fight. "Why not?" he demanded.

Donna felt the situation heating up, and she had to calm Lucas down; arguing with him wouldn't solve anything. "You're a minor, Lucas," she said in a calm tone. "You're just sixteen; the state requires you to be at least eighteen before you can live on your own."

"What are you saying?"

"You mother didn't have a written will when she died, and since she has no living relatives, I have no choice but to place you in the care of your father."

"You can't do that!" Lucas screamed. "You can't make me live with a man who doesn't want me!"

"That's not true, Lucas; your father wants you to move in with him."

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dan was obviously doing a good job of tricking the system. "Yeah…that's why he abandoned my mom and me. He walked away and never looked back."

"You don't know the whole story, Lucas."

"What are you talking about?"

Donna took a deep breath. She knew her words were going to hurt him. "Lucas, when you were a baby Dan filed a petition for visitation rights. Your mother refused him. Dan walked away when he learned that he would never win a court battle."

"Don't you dare make my mother out to be the bad guy!" Lucas screamed. "Dan Scott is the evil one!"

Donna shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you want to believe. Now you can go willingly to Dan's, or I can have a uniformed officer escort you there."

Lucas calmed down a bit. "Can I have some time to pack?"

Donna nodded her head. "I'll take you there this afternoon." Then she left Lucas alone so that she could speak to Dan.

When she was gone Lucas looked up towards the sky with tear filled eyes and asked, "Why is this happening to me?"

Dan entered his kitchen, and was surprised to see Nathan sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. Nathan was never up before noon. "Why are you up so early?" Dan asked.

"I thought I'd enjoy the day," Nathan said in between spoonfuls of cereal. "Where were you?"

"I had a meeting with social services. Lucas is going to be living with us."

"That bastard doesn't belong here, Dan. He's a river rat, so I suggest you keep him with all the other white trash."

Dan nodded his head. "You're right."

"Then why are you letting him stay here?" Nathan shouted.

"I did it to get your mother off my back. You can hate him all you want, Nate, but if you know what's good for you, you'll act civilized to him when you're mother's around."

Nathan threw his spoon into his bowl and stormed off. "Whatever, Dad," he said.

Dan sat in his office and was surprised when he saw his wife coming down the stairs with the vacuum in hand. He was surprised she even knew where it was. The upstairs only got vacuumed once a week when the cleaning lady came. "What are you doing, Deb?" he asked as he rose to his feet and approached his wife.

"I want the house to look nice for when Lucas gets here," Deb replied.

"Why bother? That boy is used to living in filth."

Deb was not amused by Dan's remark. "That's not funny, Dan. Karen and I got to be pretty good friends, and I know for a fact that Lucas was the world to her. She may not have had a lot of money, but I know that she took great care of Lucas, and I made a promise to her that I would love Lucas like my own. I expect you to do the same."

"Do you realize what you're asking, Deb?"

"I know exactly what I'm asking, and it shouldn't be hard for you considering that he's your son."

Dan was about to respond, but stopped when he heard two car doors shut in the driveway. He looked out the window and saw Donna Ellis walking up the driveway with Lucas following behind. He looked at Deb and said, "He's here."

"You better treat him right, Dan," she replied.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door. Dan took a deep breath before answering it. He put on his best fake smile and said, "Welcome home, son."

The title of this chapter is from the Kanye West song "All Falls Down"


	4. Cut My Wrist and Black My Eye

Chapter 3

Cut my Wrist and Black my Eye

Lucas sat on the bed in his new room, and stared in awe at the size of the room. It was more than double the size of his old room. He went from a twin bed to a queen size, and he even had his own bathroom. The dressers were made of cherry wood, and he had an overstuffed chair in the corner. When he opened the cabinet across from his bed he found a TV and DVD player. He felt like he was in a five star hotel, except the only thing missing was room service.

Since Donna had left, he had yet to see Dan. It was Deb who showed him around the house, and took him to his bedroom. She told him that dinner was at five thirty, and to make himself at home. He decided to unpack some of his things while he waited. He took out a picture of his mother and him and set it on his nightstand. It would be the first thing he saw when he woke up in the morning and the last thing before he went to bed.

"Is the bastard here yet?" Nathan asked when he entered the kitchen. He was expecting to find his father there, but instead he found Lucas sitting at the table drinking a glass of water.

Lucas tried to ignore Nathan's harsh words, but it hurt to be called that. A part of him wanted to punch Nathan for saying that, but he refused to stoop down to that level. He decided that it would be easier to go back to his bedroom until dinner. He tried to walk away, but Nathan wouldn't let him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

Lucas didn't respond, and tried going around him, but Nathan grabbed hold of him and pushed him against the wall. He held him there as he drawled, "You don't belong here, river rat."

"Nathan!" Deb screamed when she entered the kitchen and saw the sight before her. She ran up to Nathan and pulled him off of Lucas. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Then she turned to Lucas. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he whispered.

"Lucas, could you give me a minute with Nathan."

"Sure," Lucas replied before heading out of the kitchen.

Deb watched him leave, and when he was out of sight she turned to Nathan and asked, "What the hell is wrong with you, Nate? He's your brother, and I expect you to treat him like that."

"I'm just treating him the way Dad does," Nathan responded.

Deb shook her head. "You're better than that."

Nathan sat in the chair that Lucas had vacated. "I want to like him, Mom, but I don't want to disappoint Dad," he admitted.

Deb put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You leave your father to me."

Tension filled the air as everyone gathered in the dining room for dinner. The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Even though there were three other people in the room, Lucas felt like he was all alone as Dan and Nathan did everything they could to exclude him from the conversation.

He really wasn't that hungry, so he just played with his food; moving it around in his dish so that it looked like he was eating. However, he wasn't able to fool Dan. "You know, you're disrespecting Deb by not eating the food," Dan stated matter of factly.

"I'm sorry; I'm just not that hungry," Lucas said softly without taking his eyes off of his plate.

Dan slammed his fists hard onto the table and said harshly, "I expect you to look up when you talk. Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"

Lucas felt tears welling up in his eyes at the mention of his mother. He didn't want to cry in front of everyone. "May I be excused?" he asked.

"No!" Dan replied harshly.

Deb saw how uncomfortable Lucas was, and her heart was breaking for him. "Boys, could you give Dan and me a moment alone?" she asked.

Nathan was the first one to his feet. "I'll be at Haley's," he said.

Lucas didn't say anything as he left the table. He sat at the top of the stairs when he heard Dan and Deb arguing about him. "What is wrong with you?" Deb asked when Lucas was out of sight.

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "I was just trying to teach the kid some manners."

"No, Dan, you were trying to embarrass him. How could you treat him that way; he's your son."

"No…he's Karen's bastard!" Dan shouted.

Deb slapped him across the face. "Don't you ever say that again," She said coldly.

"You made me take that boy into my home because he has no where else to go, but you can't make me care about him because we both know that'll never happen."

Tears were falling from Lucas' eyes as he heard Dan's harsh words. He went from having all the love in the world to having no one. He wondered how a god who was supposed to be so kind and caring could be so cruel. He heard someone coming so he went into his room and slammed the door shut.

He was tired of feeling pain. Ever since he lost his mother that's all he felt. He needed something to take away the pain. He opened the medicine cabinet in his bathroom, but there wasn't anything strong enough to take away his pain. He collapsed to the floor in tears. He leaned against the bathtub as he continued to cry. It was then that he found the object that would ease his pain. He grabbed the razor that rested on the edge of the tub, and stared at it a moment before running it along his wrist. He watched in awe as blood began to flow from the spot where the razor made contact with his skin, it felt good.

The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song "Ohio is for Lovers" by Hawthorne Heights.


	5. Suddenly I Know I'm Not Breathing

Chapter 4

"Suddenly I Know I'm Not Sleeping"

Lucas was surprised when he woke up on the floor of the bathroom. He couldn't remember how he got there…until he saw the razor and the blood. He didn't believe it was true until he saw the gash on his wrist. He felt ashamed at what he had done. He'd have to hide the mark so that no one would suspect anything. Even though it was a warm day he'd have to wear long sleeves.

Haley was standing at her locker when Nathan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "How's my girl?" he asked.

Haley smiled as she turned around and planted a kiss on his lips. "I'm just glad that you and Lucas didn't kill each other last night." Then she looked over at Lucas' locker and found it empty. "You didn't kill him…right?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Don't worry; he's still alive. We kind of avoided each other last night. Actually, I don't think he left his room," Nathan replied.

"It must have been hard on him," Haley stated.

Nathan nodded his head. "I feel sorry for him. He just lost his mother, and my dad isn't making it any easier for him."

Haley could see that Nathan meant what he said, and she was hoping that this tragedy would finally make Lucas and Nathan brothers. "You know he's not all that bad…I mean Lucas," Haley said. "You should really try to get to know him."

"I want to," Nathan admitted, "But I don't want to disappoint my dad."

"Screw him," Haley replied, "Well, I don't mean literally…you know what I mean."

Nathan couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Haley noticed Lucas arrive at his locker, and couldn't help but smile. She rubbed Nathan's arm. "I'm going to go check on Lucas," she said.

Nathan nodded his head. As much as he didn't want Haley to leave, he knew that Lucas needed her more. "I'll see you at lunch," he said,

Haley watched Nathan leave, and when he was gone she headed over to Lucas' locker. "How are you holding up?" she asked as she stood next to him.

Lucas managed a weak smile when he saw his friend. "I'm getting by," he replied.

"How is it living with Dan and Deb?" she asked.

"It's fine." Lucas lied, but he didn't want her to worry, and he wanted to drop the subject. "It's really warm in here."

"You picked the wrong day to wear long sleeves, Lucas. It's like one hundred degrees in here."

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I wasn't thinking clearly when I got dressed this morning."

Haley was about to respond, but was interrupted by the bell. "I better get to class," she said. "I'll see you later."

Lucas felt like he'd been saved by the bell. He really didn't feel like talking. "Bye Haley."

Lucas' morning classes were all a blur to him. He had the teacher tuned out in all of his classes, but none of them seemed to mind. They were all cutting him some slack since it was his first day back to school since his mother died. He was now headed to lunch, and he was in search of Tim Smith…Nathan's best friend.

He found Tim at a vending machine getting a soda. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked as he stood behind Tim.

Tim turned around and wasn't too happy to see him. "What do you want, Pucas?" he asked impatiently.

"I need a favor from you, Tim."

Tim took a sip of his soda. "I'm listening," he said.

Lucas took a deep breath as he thought about what he was going to say next. He never got a chance to speak as Nathan approached them. "What's going on?" Nathan asked with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing," Lucas replied before hurrying away.

"What was that all about?" Nathan asked when Lucas was gone. He was surprised to see Lucas and Tim talking to each other because neither one really liked the other.

"I have no idea," Tim replied. He was just as confused as ever.

Lucas felt defeated as his plan with Tim was shot down when he saw Nathan. Lucas was in a lot of pain, and he needed to feel numb. He was going to score drugs from Tim to numb the pain. Tim's older brother dealt prescription drugs, and Lucas was looking to buy some. Since it didn't work out with Tim, he headed over to the football field where all of the stoners hung out behind the bleachers.

As he approached, the group standing behind the bleachers began to laugh. "Hey Blondie, I think you've lost your way," one of the girls commented.

Lucas ignored her remark as he approached the leader of the group. "What do you want, Scott?" Benny, the leader of the group, asked.

"I need something to make me feel numb," Lucas replied nervously.

"You got money?" Benny asked.

Lucas pulled some twenties out of his pocket. "Is this enough?"

"I've got just the thing for you," Benny said as he pulled a packet of white pills out of his pocket.

The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song "Breathing" By Evanescence.


	6. He Ain't Heavy He's My Brother

Chapter 5

"He Ain't Heavy He's My Brother"

Nathan walked up the driveway and was surprised to see Lucas shooting hoops. He ducked down behind the bushes and watched Lucas practice his fade away, but what surprised him the most wasn't that Lucas was good, but that his father came out to join him. He watched as Dan stole the ball from Lucas and then challenged him to a game of one on one.

"How about a little game of one on one," Dan suggested. "We'll play to eleven; just a short game. Oh…and you call your own fouls."

Lucas didn't want to play against Dan, but he also didn't want to look like a coward. "Alright…you're on." He checked the ball to Dan.

Dan began to dribble the ball towards the hoop. Lucas stayed right on him. He tried to take the shot, but he had no room. He threw his elbow up; catching Lucas in the nose. Lucas knelt down in pain, wiping away the blood, while Dan easily sank his shot. Lucas rose to his feet and wiped his nose one more time. "No foul; basket counts," he said.

Nathan couldn't believe Dan's cheap shot, but then again his father always played dirty to get what he wanted. Nathan saw Lucas crouch down in pain again. This time he took a shot in the gut. Nathan thought about stopping the game, but decided against it when he saw Lucas steal the ball and sink a shot of his own.

As the game went on Lucas began to catch on to some of Dan's tricks. The game was fast paced with each man getting the upper hand. Eventually Lucas took a ten to nine lead; he was going for the win. He began to dribble the ball and managed to get by Dan. He began to run towards the hoop, and just as he was about to take his shot, Dan grabbed his leg, and tripped him; causing him to fall hard on his knee. He tried to get up, but couldn't. He felt another blow when Dan took another shot. The ball went through the hoop and landed hard on his already injured ribs.

Dan stopped playing when he noticed Lucas still on the ground holding his knee. He stood over his injured son. "Looks like you're too injured to continue," he said. "That means I win by forfeit." Dan started to walk away, but not before kicking dirt in Lucas' face.

Lucas lay on the ground a few minutes longer; until someone reached out a hand to help him up. He was surprised to see Nathan standing over him. "Are you okay?" Nathan asked as he helped Lucas to his feet.

"I'm fine," Lucas whispered.

"Don't let him get to you," Nathan said as Lucas stared at him with a confused look in his eyes. Lucas was shocked that Nathan was being civil to him. "He's gets off on seeing other people in pain. It's sick, but that's just how he is. Don't show him your weaknesses."

"I'll keep that in mind," Lucas replied.

Nathan sat down on the bench that rested across from the basketball hoop, and Lucas sat down next to him. "I'm sorry," Nathan said, "For treating you like a jerk. I never wanted to hate you, but my dad made me. He never wanted us to get along. I want to change that. I'd like us to be brothers." Nathan held out his hand to Lucas.

"I'd like that too," Lucas replied as he slapped hands with Nathan.

"We should probably go in now," Nathan stated. Lucas nodded his head and then followed Nathan into the house.

"Boys, go clean up for dinner," Deb shouted from the kitchen when she heard them enter from the front door.

"See you at dinner," Nathan said as each boy headed to their bedroom.

Lucas stared into the mirror, eyeing his reflection, as he finished washing his face. His eye was a little swollen from one of Dan's cheap shots during the game. He looked down at his wrist and noticed the dry blood on it. It probably started bleeding again during his game with Dan. Instead of wearing long sleeves to cover it up, he put a big band aid on it.

He made his way over to his bed and sat on it. He wasn't dreading dinner as much as he had the previous night now that Nathan was on his side. He felt a lot stronger knowing that Nathan supported him. His life would get easier at home and at school. Maybe now the other members of the basketball team would accept him as part of their team.

He would still have to deal with Dan, and he knew it wouldn't be easy. Dan had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with him. He noticed the packet of pills sitting on his bed. He stared at them a moment before popping two into his mouth. They would help him deal with Dan.

"You're late," Dan said rudely when Lucas joined the rest of the family at the table.

"I'm sorry," Lucas answered softly.

"It's okay," Deb said with a smile. "I hope you're hungry; I made enough food to feed an army."

"My mom's fettuccine alfredo is to die for," Nathan stated.

"I love fettuccine alfredo," Lucas said.

"I know," Deb replied. "This is your mother's recipe."

Lucas smiled at the mention of his mother, while Dan cringed at the mention of Karen. Unbeknownst to anyone but himself, Dan was still in love with Karen, and her death hurt him just as much as it hurt Lucas. He blamed Lucas for their breakup, and the fact that they were so hostile towards each other. They had broken up after Dan had found out she was pregnant, and all their arguments after the break up were about Lucas. He had resented Lucas ever since.

"So Nathan, how's the team looking?" Dan asked. He wanted to get the conversation away from Karen.

"We're looking good," Nathan responded.

"Let's not talk about basketball at dinner," Deb interrupted. Then she noticed the swelling under Lucas' eye. "What happened to your eye, Lucas?"

Lucas wondered if he should tell Deb the truth. He didn't want to upset Dan. He decided against telling the truth when he saw the threatening look in Dan's eyes. Nathan could see how uncomfortable Lucas was, so he decided to ease the tension. "He got it from playing basketball…isn't that right Dad."

"What are you talking about?" asked Deb.

"Maybe you should ask dad," Nathan suggested.

Deb turned to Dan. "What is he talking about?"

"I have no idea," Dan answered.

"Oh come on, Dad, you know damn well that you caused the swelling on Lucas' eye," Nathan practically shouted. "You hit him with a cheap shot!"

Deb gasped. "Is that true, Dan?"

Dan ignored her, and turned to Nathan. "Since when do you care about Lucas?"

Lucas sank down in his chair as he watched the events unfold. He hated being the center of another Scott family argument. He wondered if they argued like this before he came into their lives.

"Lucas is my brother, and it's time I start treating him like that," Nathan stated.

Dan had heard enough. He slammed his fork into his plate and stormed off. When he was gone Deb said, "I'm glad to hear that."

"Thank you, Nathan," Lucas said.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "That's what brother's are for."


	7. Girls and Boys

Chapter 6

"Girls and Boys"

At home Lucas and Nathan were getting pretty close, but at school Nathan virtually ignored Lucas; except for saying a quick hello when they passed in the hall. Nathan hung out with all the popular kids in school, while Lucas was closer with the guys from the rivercourt.

Lucas sat at a table in the quad and ate lunch with his friends Skills, Fergie, Mouth and Junk. They sat at the same table everyday and were ignored by all the popular kids. "So Luke, are you up for a rematch at the rivercourt today?" Skills asked. "Junk and I are about to take the title away from you and Fergie."

"Name the time and I'll be there," Lucas replied.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of losing?" Fergie asked as he and Lucas slapped hands.

"The game has yet to be played, but the trash talking has already begun," Mouth stated into his microphone.

Lucas laughed as he took a sip of his blue powerade. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Nathan walking by. "Hey man," Nathan said as they slapped hands. "I'll catch you later."

"Later man," Lucas said.

Lucas turned back towards his friends and was met with their confused stares. "Tell me you didn't just slap hands with the devil," Skills said.

"He ain't that bad," Lucas said with laughter in his voice.

Skills placed a hand on Lucas' forehead. "Are you feeling okay, dawg?"

"Yeah…why?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"You just said that Nathan Scott wasn't that bad," Skills replied. "Are you drunk or something?"

"No…Nathan and I have gotten pretty tight at home. He's stood up to Dan for me."

Skills nodded his head. "If you say so."

Nathan set his lunch tray down on the table and then placed a kiss on Haley's cheek before sitting next to her. Moments later Peyton, Brooke, Tim, and Teresa joined them at the table. "Did I see you talking to Pucas?" Tim asked as he stole a French fry off of Nathan's plate.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah…so…he's my brother."

"He's a river rat," Brooke said in a stuck up tone.

"Don't call him that," Nathan warned. "You don't even know him."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "And you do?"

"As a matter of fact I do…he's pretty cool."

Haley was happy to hear Nathan sticking up for Lucas. She had always wanted the boys to start acting like brothers, and it looked like she was going to get her wish. "He's a great friend," she said.

Peyton found herself staring at Lucas. She was drawn to his icy blue eyes. "He is kind of cute," she said.

Brooke shook her head. "You guys would never work as a couple."

"Why not?" Peyton asked.

"Think about it, a popular cheerleader and a not so popular brooding basketball player; you guys have nothing in common."

"I think Peyton and Lucas would be good together," Haley stated.

Nathan nodded his head. "She should know…they've been friends forever."

"They haven't been around forever," Tim said with a confused look on his face.

Everyone turned their eyes to Tim. He made for some interesting conversations, and he was always good for a laugh. "Tim, just eat your lunch," Nathan advised.

"How about you introduce me to him," Peyton suggested while her eyes were still glued to Lucas.

Haley nodded her head. "I think we can work something out."

"I've got the perfect plan," Nathan said.

"Scott for the win!" Mouth shouted as Lucas let his shot go from just behind the foul line. It hit nothing but net. "And Lucas and Fergie remain undefeated against Skills and Junk."

"Man, I think it's time we switch teams," Skills complained.

"I think the teams are just fine," Fergie said with a smile.

"And we're joined by Junk Morrety in the booth," Mouth said when Junk sat down next to him at the picnic table. "Do you feel that the teams need to be switched?" Mouth asked before shoving his microphone into Junk's face.

"You don't have a booth," Junk replied, "And I have no comment."

"Yo, let's go to the café and get something to eat," Fergie suggested as he wiped sweat off of his face.

Lucas hadn't been to the café since his mother died. It was too hard for him to go there and not see his mother behind the counter. Karen had left the café to Lucas, but Deb was running it while he finished school. He knew he would eventually have to go back there, but right now he wasn't ready. "You guys go ahead," he replied. "I'm going to work on my fade away."

Skills nodded his head and then slapped hands with Lucas. "I'll catch you later, dawg," he said.

"So what's he into?" Peyton asked as she and Haley lay on her bed and discussed Lucas. "…I mean besides basketball."

"Lucas is different from most of the guys at school…but in a good way," Haley replied. "He love to read and watch movies. He's into the whole emo-rock thing. He's caring and loyal to the bone. He's the kind of guy you want in your corner."

Peyton smiled. "Sounds like my kind of guy." She got up from the bed and put on The Killers CD. "So how do I nab him?"

"Just be yourself and Nathan and I will take care of the rest."

Lucas sat on the picnic table at the rivercourt and took a long sip of his water. He had been practicing his fade away for over an hour, and now was taking a much needed break.

"I thought I might find you here."

Lucas looked up to see Nathan standing there. "How'd you know?" he asked.

"Well, considering that I just left Haley, and my mom said you weren't at the house, I figured you had to be here," Nathan said as he took a seat next to Lucas.

"Am I that predictable?"

Nathan nodded his head. "Yup. So what are you doing Friday night?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "Probably just catching up with some Steinbeck."

"You can do that anytime; you're coming to my party at the beach house."

"I don't know Nathan…"

"Oh come on, Haley's going to be there, and it'll give you the chance to meet some of my friends."

Lucas thought about it for a moment before replying, "Fine…I'll come."

Nathan slapped him on the back. "I promise it will be a lot more interesting than reading." Step one of his plan was complete.

The title of this chapter comes from the song "Girls and Boys" by Good Charlotte.


	8. I Think I Dreamed You Into Life

_Author's Note: I just wanted to remind everyone that I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters. This story is going to be a bumpy ride, and the angst will continue. I have this story all mapped out…I just have to find the way to write it. This story will appear to be a Leyton fic, but there will be a twist coming up that will push Lucas and Brooke together. _

_I also just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading this story and giving me so much positive feedback. Your reviews keep me inspired to keep writing this story. Thank you so much._

Chapter 7

I Think I Dreamed You Into Life

Lucas felt like he didn't belong there as he walked through Nathan's beach house. It was just as nice as their everyday home, and decorated with expensive things. He stood in the living room and stared at the big framed picture of Dan, Deb, and Nathan that hung over the mantel; he didn't fit in with that family.

He had lost Nathan and Haley somewhere in the crowd. He headed into the kitchen to find them, and approached the counter when he heard Tim call out to him. Tim was standing there with some of the other guys from the team, Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis, and a few other cheerleaders. "Hey Pucas," Tim said, "Come play I never with us."

Brooke handed him a drink. "You do know how to play…right?"

Lucas grabbed the cup from her. "I'll figure it out." He took a sip of the drink.

Brooke pinched his ass. "Easy tiger," she purred in his ear. Then she turned to the rest of the group. "I never…oh wait…I did do that." She giggled.

"I've got one," Tim said as he held up his cup. The rest of the group looked at him with wide eyes. "I never had a daddy that wished I was dead." Silence washed over the rest of the group as Tim held out his cup to Lucas. "You better drink up, Pucas."

Lucas picked up his cup, handed it to Tim, and drawled in his ear, "You're welcome to mine." He walked away.

"You don't belong here, river rat; you never will!" Tim shouted as he threw the cup at Lucas, who was halfway out of the kitchen.

Nathan and Haley were cuddled together on the deck when they heard a commotion coming from the kitchen. A few moments later Lucas stormed out there. "Lucas!" Haley called out when she saw her friend storm past them and down the stairs. Lucas just ignored her and continued onto the beach. "What was that about?" Haley asked as she turned to Nathan.

Nathan saw Tim and his friends gloating in the kitchen. "I don't know, but I have a pretty good idea," he said as he grabbed Haley's hand and led her into the kitchen.

"Dude, did you see the look on his face?" Tim asked his friends in a cocky tone.

He never got an answer as Nathan came up behind him and rudely turned him around. "What did you do to him?" he demanded.

"Chill out, man," Tim said, "I was just messing with him."

"He's a part of the team; we have to start treating him like that."

Tim looked confused. "Dude, I don't get you; I thought you hated Pucas. Now you're acting like his best friend."

"He's my brother," Nathan replied. "I expect you to respect him…all of you."

Tim shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, man."

Lucas thought about his mother as he sat on the beach and stared at the water. He missed her more than ever as he thought about how much she would like it here. He felt tears forming in his eyes; he couldn't cry. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his packet of pills. He only had two left, but he needed them right now to take away his pain. He popped them both into his mouth and swallowed them dry. He could feel the numbness setting in.

He continued to stare at the water as he watched the tide come in. He felt like he belonged there rather than at the party. "Are you okay?" a girl's voice asked.

He looked up to see a beautiful sight; a girl with perfectly placed almond shaped eyes and blonde curls that were blowing in the wind. It was Peyton Sawyer. "I'm fine," he whispered.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Peyton asked. Lucas nodded his head, and Peyton sat down next to him. There was a moment of brief silence before Peyton spoke again. "You know…it gets easier."

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"I lost my mother when I was nine. She was on her way to pick me up from school. She ran one red light…I can't promise you that the pain will ever go away, but I can promise that it will get easier."

"I'm sorry about your mother," Lucas whispered. Then he leaned in to give her a hug. "You're freezing…do you want to go back inside?"

"I think I'll stay out here a little longer. Will you stay with me, Lucas?"

"I'd love to, but take this." He pulled off his jacket and placed it around Peyton's shoulders.

"Thank you." There was another silence. "If you ever need someone to talk to, just call me."

The party had ended, and Lucas and Nathan cleaned up the beach house. They decided to spend the night there. Lucas lay in bed and just stared at the ceiling. He was too wired to go to sleep. Part of it was the effects of the pills, but mostly because of Peyton. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He felt like they had formed a connection, and he couldn't wait to spend more time with her. He knew his dreams would be filled with images of her.

The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song "I knew I loved you" By Savage Garden


	9. A Breath Away's Not Far to Where You Are

_Author's Note_

_I just want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews...please keep them coming._

_This chapter is full of angst, and the song used in it is "To Where You Are" by Josh Groban._

Chapter 8

"A Breath Away's Not Far to Where You Are"

Lucas left the beach house early on Saturday morning so that he could go to his old house. He was going there to clean it out, and so he could get the things he wanted to keep. If it were up to him he would keep everything and live there on his own, but the courts would not allow it. In fact, the house was going to be put on the market any day now. Lucas prayed that the house wouldn't sell.

He first made his way into his room. He packed up all of his belongings that were in there, even taking his pillow, bed sheets, and comforter. He knew they wouldn't fit his new bed, but they still were a reminder of the life he once loved. He made sure to grab all of his clothes, books and pictures. The last thing he packed was the brown teddy bear that sat on his dresser. His mother had given him that bear when he had his tonsils taken out when he was seven, and he cherished it ever since.

When he finished his room he made his way into his mother's room. He knew it would be hard going through her stuff, and he wished he had some pills, but he had taken the last two the night before. As he entered her bedroom the first thing he noticed was the picture on her nightstand. It was a picture of the two of them together taken on one of their outings to the beach right before she got sick. He remembered that day like it was yesterday; it was the last time he was truly happy. His mother got sick right after, and his life began to spiral out of control.

He felt the pain burning up inside, and the tears threatening to fall. He wanted nothing more than to feel numb. He realized that that picture was causing his pain; he had to get rid of it. He threw the picture against the wall, causing all the glass from the frame to shatter. He thought it would make him feel better, but it made him feel worse. He felt so bad what he had done to his mother's picture. "I'm so sorry, Mom," he said as he held the picture in his hands.

He noticed the shard of glass that was poking the palm of his hand, but not hard enough to draw blood. He knew just how to ease his pain. He slid the glass along his wrist and watched as the blood began to trickle from the wound. He was mesmerized by the sight of the blood…until he heard a knock on the door. He figured that if he ignored it they would go away. There was another knock, and moments later someone entered the house. He was shocked to see Haley stranding in the doorway.

Haley gasped when she saw all the glass and the blood. She quickly ran to his side and grabbed his wrist. "Oh my god…Lucas…what happened?"

Lucas looked up at her with tears on his eyes. He felt ashamed at what he had done. He couldn't tell her the truth. "I dropped the picture, and when I tried to pick up the glass I cut my wrist."

Haley ran into the bathroom to get some first aid. When she came back she wrapped a towel around his wrist. "I have to stop the bleeding," she said.

"What am I going to do, Hales? I ruined it," Lucas sobbed.

Haley pulled her friend into a hug. "It's okay, Lucas…we'll get a new frame for it. Everything's going to be okay." Haley cleaned up the wound, and then put gauze over the gash on his wrist.

"Why did you come here, Hales?" Lucas asked when she finished taking care of his wrist. He was grateful that she showed up when she did; there's no telling how far he would have gone.

"I thought you could use a friend today," she replied. "I can go if you want."

Lucas shook his head. "I need you Hales."

Haley helped him clean up the mess from the picture, and together they finished cleaning out the house. Haley comforted him when his tears subsided, and Lucas was grateful that he didn't have to do this alone. He felt close to his mother as he went through her things.

_Who can say for certain_

_Maybe you're still here_

_I feel you all around me_

_Your memories so clear_

_Deep in the stillness_

_I can hear you speak_

_You're still an inspiration_

_Can it be_

_That you are mine_

_Forever love_

_And you are watching over me from up above_

_Fly me up to where you are_

_Beyond the distant star_

_I wish upon tonight_

_To see you smile_

_If only for a while to know you're there_

_A breath away's not far_

_To where you are_

_Are you gently sleeping  
Here inside my dream  
And isn't faith believing  
All power can't be seen_

_As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
'Cause you are mine  
Forever love  
Watching me from up above_

_And I believe  
That angels breathe  
And that love will live on_ _and never leave_

_Fly me up  
To where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile  
To know you're there  
A breath away's not far _

_To where you are_

_I know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are_

A tear slid down Lucas' cheek as he stood in the grass and stared at his childhood home. They had loaded everything into his truck and locked the door for the final time. Haley stood behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder. She couldn't keep her tears from falling as she would never forget all the dinners she shared with Lucas and Karen. She would never forget all the good times she shared with her second family. She went back to the car so that Lucas could have a few moments to say goodbye.

Lucas smiled as he looked at the rose bushes that he and his mother planted in front of the porch. He hoped that whoever bought the house would cherish them as much as he did. He knelt down and picked one rose from each bush. "I promise to take care of them, Mom," he whispered. He rose to his feet and stared at the house for a few moments longer. "I spent the best years of my life here, Mom. I'll never forget that, and I'll never forget you. I love you, Mom." He wiped away a few stray tears before heading back to the truck. "Goodbye Mom."


	10. So you think you can stone me and spit

Chapter 9

"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye"

Lucas parked his truck across the street from the café and stared at the outside of it. He accomplished a huge task today by cleaning out his house, and now he was ready to take on a new challenge. It would be the first time he stepped foot inside of the café since his mother died. He felt Haley's hand on his shoulder. He was glad she was there to support him. "Are you ready for this?" Haley asked. Lucas simply nodded his head.

Dan sat at the counter of the café and took a long sip of his coffee. He would never admit it, but he loved the coffee there. He had been coming there everyday since Deb took over. It was one of the few times that he and his wife spent time together. "I was thinking, Deb, we should make some changes to this place."

"What kind of changes?" Deb asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll make it bigger, change the décor, and change the name to Deb's Diner."

"Who the hell do you think you are? You don't belong here!"

Dan and Deb both turned around to see Lucas and Haley standing there. "Don't talk to me that way, boy; besides, you can't throw me out," Dan responded.

"I can do whatever I want when it comes to the café…I own it now," Lucas drawled.

Dan looked at Deb, hoping that she would prove Lucas wrong, but she smirked at him. "I'm sorry, Dan, but Lucas is right. I'm just running the place for him."

Dan was about to make a witty comeback, but stopped when he saw the evil glares he was receiving from some of the regular customers. For once in his life Dan walked away without getting the final word.

When Dan was gone Deb approached Lucas. "I'm sorry you had to hear that," she said. "He didn't mean it."

"You don't have to apologize for him," Lucas replied.

"How do you do it?" Deb asked as she looked him up and down.

"Do what?"

"How do you handle all of this without breaking?"

Lucas sat down on one of the stools and Haley sat down next to him. "I really don't know," he replied.

Deb noticed two more customers come in, and excused herself to help them. Haley poured herself and Lucas a soda. When she sat back down she asked, "How are you holding up?"

"As best as I can," Lucas answered. "I need a moment alone; I'm going to go in the back."

Haley nodded her head. "Just call if you need me."

Lucas ran into the back where he let his tears fall. He didn't realize that it would be this hard to be in the café. It was heartbreaking not seeing his mother standing behind the counter. As he sat in the back he noticed that the safe was open, and his temptation ran wild.

A part of him wanted to grab a few twenties so that he could buy more pills, but the other part was screaming that it was wrong. What would his mother think if she saw him stealing from the safe? She would be disappointed in him, and that's the last thing he wanted. However, his temptation got the better of him and he grabbed the money.

Lucas found himself standing in a dark alley behind the grocery store. He saw Benny standing at the other end with one of his friends. Lucas cautiously approached them. "What do you want, Scott?" Benny asked when he saw Lucas.

"I need some more pills," Lucas responded.

"Do you have the cash?" Benny asked. Lucas pulled the twenties out of his pocket and handed them to Benny. Benny counted the money and then nodded to his friend, who handed him a packet of pills. Benny handed the pills to Lucas. "What will people think if they find out that the star of the basketball team is a pill popper?"

"You can't tell anyone," Lucas responded nervously.

"I won't…unless you double cross me."

"I don't plan on it," Lucas said before walking away.

Dan sat in his office at the dealership and pulled a lockbox out of his bottom desk drawer. He held it in his hands a few moments before opening it up. He pulled out pictures of a blonde boy with the same eyes as him. They were pictures of Lucas that Karen had sent him through the years.

He wondered what his life would be like if he didn't abandon Lucas. Would they have a good father son relationship? Maybe his relationship with Karen wouldn't have been so strained, and Lucas wouldn't resent him so much.

Lucas was staggering as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He had taken two pills and the numbness has kicked in. It was a feeling he was beginning to love. He had to hold onto his dresser for support as a wave of dizziness came over him. When it passed he lay on his bed and let the darkness wash over him.

This chapter is titled after a lyric from the song "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen


	11. Wake me up when September ends

Chapter 10

"Wake me up when September ends"

Lucas lay in darkness on his bed. He wasn't dreaming of anything; everything was black, but it felt good. He felt himself being pulled from the darkness as someone called his name. It was Nathan. Lucas opened his eyes to see Nathan sitting on the edge of his bed with concern written all over his face.

"Are you alright, man?" he asked.

Lucas sat up and his head was pounding, while the room was spinning. "I have a massive headache," he said as he held onto his head.

Nathan got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. He returned a few moments later carrying two aspirin and a glass of water. "These should help," he said as he handed them to Lucas.

Lucas popped the two aspirin in his mouth and took a long sip of the water. "Thanks, Nate."

"Are you sure you're okay…you don't look so good."

"Yeah, just give the aspirin some time to kick in. So…what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you, but it can wait. Right now you should rest. I'll see you at dinner."

Lucas smiled. "Thanks, again, Nathan." Lucas lay back down hoping to catch a quick nap before dinner.

Lucas was feeling much better when he woke up from his nap. The dizziness had passed, and his headache was gone. Nathan and Deb were sitting at the table when Lucas entered the dining room. "Are you feeling better?" Nathan asked when he took his seat across from him.

"Yeah," Lucas replied.

"What happened?" Deb asked with concern in her voice.

"Nothing big…I just had a headache."

Lucas stopped talking when Dan entered the room. "You weren't going to start dinner without me now, were you?" he asked. When no one responded he turned to Deb. "The food looks great."

Deb simply smiled as she began to serve everyone. It was a pretty quiet dinner; Dan and Lucas did a pretty good job of ignoring each other. When they were done with dinner Lucas and Nathan excused themselves to go outside and play basketball.

"So what did you have to talk to me about?" Lucas asked as he sank a shot.

"I got into high flyers," Nathan blurted out.

"That's great, man…I'm happy for you."

"There are two open spots…I bet Whitey gives you the other spot."

Lucas shook his head. "That's not going to happen."

"Oh come on, you know Whitey's not going to pick anyone else…"

"I didn't apply for it," Lucas interrupted.

Nathan was shocked by his brother's admission. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because of my mother; I couldn't leave her," Lucas whispered as he sat down on the bench across from the hoop.

Nathan sat down next him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lucas. I can't imagine how hard it's been for you." There was a brief silence. "I'm going to turn it down. I can't leave you here to deal with Dan."

"You have to go, Nathan…this is an opportunity of a lifetime. Besides, I'm not a little kid; I can handle Dan."

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah…somebody has to take care of Haley and who better than her best friend."

Nathan nodded his head. "That's true."

"When do you leave?"

"In a week."

There was another brief silence before Lucas rose to his feet. "So are we going to play or what?"

Nathan also rose to his feet. "I thought you'd never ask."

Lucas felt like someone punched him in the stomach as he lay on his bed. He was happy for Nathan, but he didn't want him to go. His life had gotten a little easier now that Nathan was on his side. Dan was beginning to lay off, but with Nathan gone Dan was sure to get on him again. He would still have Haley around for support, but she couldn't be there every time he had to face Dan, and she didn't know how to stand up to him the way Nathan did. It was going to be a long summer, but at least he still had his pills to help him through it.

"Wake me up When September Ends" is a song by Greenday.


	12. Be My Escape

Chapter 11

"Be My Escape"

For Nathan Saturday couldn't come fast enough, but for Lucas it came too fast. Lucas was able to put up with Dan long enough to go to the bus station to say goodbye to Nathan. After leaving the bus station Lucas found himself at the rivercourt. He needed to clear his head and work off some stress, so he went to the place where he could find his escape. However, today he was getting more frustrated as he practiced his jump shot. He just couldn't seem to sink it. After missing his third shot in a row he slammed the ball hard into the pavement.

"What did the ball do to you?'

Lucas turned around and saw Peyton standing next to the picnic table with her hands in her pockets. "It's being stubborn," he replied.

"You're trying too hard."

Lucas shot her a confused glance. "What?"

"It's not the ball," Peyton said as she moved closer to him. "It's you…you're trying too hard."

"How do you know?"

"My sketches suck when I try too hard to make them look good. They come out the best when I clear my head and just let the pencil move." She picked up the ball and handed it to Lucas. "You should try it…keep your head clear when you take the shot."

Lucas took her advice and took the shot with a clear head. This time the ball hit nothing but net. Lucas looked at Peyton with raised eyebrows as she picked up the ball.

"I'm impressed, Scott…you don't suck after all." She bounced the ball back to him. "If you make it again drinks are on me."

"We're going out for drinks?" Lucas asked. His interest was peaked.

"Only if you make the shot…I don't go out with losers."

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it's all or nothing." He took another shot and again hit nothing but net. He looked at Peyton and smirked. "How does the café sound?"

Peyton linked arms with him. "You're an easy date, Scott."

Lucas and Peyton found themselves sitting in a booth at the café, each sipping a soda and sharing a muffin. They talked about anything and everything. They were still getting to know each other, but Lucas felt like they already shared a connection. He found it easy to open up to her, and he was telling her things about himself that only his mother and Haley knew. Peyton was also able to open up to him, and she told him things about herself that she didn't dare tell Brooke…her best friend. She felt like she could trust him with her deepest secrets.

Lucas excused himself to go to the restroom, and as soon as he was gone Haley brought Peyton a refill of her soda. "You two seem to be getting pretty close," she said as she sat in the spot that Lucas had vacated.

Peyton nodded her head. "You were right, Haley; he's so sweet." She leaned in closer to her friend. "I think I'm falling for him."

Haley clapped her hands excitedly. "That's great!"

Peyton grabbed her hands in an attempt to calm her down. "What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Believe me…he does."

"He does what?" Lucas asked as he leaned over the table.

Haley looked at Peyton and saw her face red with embarrassment. I'll just leave you two alone," she said as she rose to her feet.

Lucas put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "You don't have to go, Hales."

"I have to check on my other tables."

She started to leave again, but Lucas stopped her. "How about we have a movie night on Friday."

Haley smiled. "You bring the movie, and I'll supply the popcorn."

"It's a date."

When Haley was gone Peyton rose to her feet. "Let's get out of here," she suggested.

Peyton followed as Lucas led the way out of the café. She couldn't help but notice Haley smirking at her as she walked by. She knew Haley would want all of the details. She smiled at Haley before walking out the door.

Lucas was a little surprised, but happy when Peyton took hold of his hand as they walked down the street. He really liked her and he hoped that she felt the same way about him. They ended up at Peyton's house, and Lucas stood at the front door with her. There was an awkward silence before Peyton spoke. "Do you want to come in?" she asked.

"I'd love to," Lucas responded.

Lucas found himself standing in Peyton's bedroom. He scanned the room while she picked out music to listen to. He was in awe of all the sketches that covered her walls. They were full of emotion just like she was. He was drawn back to reality when he heard Fall Out Boy coming from the stereo.

"I love Fall Out Boy," he stated.

"I know," Peyton responded dreamily as she stared into his icy blue eyes.

"What?" Lucas asked with a confused look on his face.

Peyton wanted to kick herself for saying that. Now she'd have to tell him that she and Haley had been talking about him. "Haley told me that you like this type of music."

"Oh," Lucas responded. He never got the chance to say more as Peyton leaned forward and their lips met. It felt so good, and Lucas didn't want to break free…not ever.

Lucas smiled the whole way home after he left Peyton's. They had spent hours laying in each other's arms on her bed and talking. Lucas didn't want to leave her, but he was also didn't want to upset Dan. It was the first time in a while that he was happy, and he didn't need a pill to feel that way.

This chapter is titled after the Relient K song "Be My Escape"


	13. It was Only a Kiss

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has read this story and reviewed it. I really appreciate it. This Chapter is pretty short, but I've been busy and wanted to give you something. Just to let you know…Brucas will be coming soon. Enjoy!_

Chapter 12

"It was Only a Kiss"

"Where have you been?" Dan asked when Lucas walked into the house. He was sitting in the living room and watching some old videos of Nathan's games.

"I've been out with a friend," Lucas responded.

"Haley?" Dan asked and Lucas shook his head. "What other friends do you have?"

"Her name's Peyton and she's my girlfriend."

Dan shook his head. "She can do you so much better, son…she's only going to hurt you."

Lucas was furious at Dan's comment. He should have known that Dan would say something to hurt him. "Yeah, we'll see," he drawled.

"I guess you like Nathan's left overs." Dan grinned as Lucas stormed out of the room, and then went back to watching his video. He had succeeded again at hurting Lucas, and he felt good about it.

Lucas stormed into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. He was so upset that he just wanted to hit something. Instead he found his pills and took two of them. Now he had to wait for the numbness to wash over.

He lay on his bed and as he waited for that feeling that he loved and thought about Dan's words. Nathan never treated Peyton right; that's why she hurt him. He would treat her like his queen, so she would have no reason to hurt him. He shook his head; Dan didn't know what he was talking about. Peyton cared about him, and he liked her right back.

Peyton was lying on her bed and working on one of her sketches. The sketch just happened to be of Lucas. She couldn't get his face out of her head, and she couldn't find the right color blue that matched his eyes, so she did the sketch using just her pencil. She was working on his mouth when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come on in, Lucas," she said. She put her sketch down expecting to see Lucas standing there, but gasped when she saw someone else. She jumped off her bed and ran into his open arms. "When did you come back, Jake?" she asked excitedly.

Jake Jagelski was the first guy that Peyton had ever opened her heart to. They had met at the end of their freshman year and became fast friends. Peyton loved spending time with Jake and his daughter Jenny. Their friendship blossomed into so much more and Jake became Peyton's first love. Peyton's world was shattered when Nikki, Jake's ex, returned to town and threatened to take Jenny away. Jake had no choice but to take his daughter and run; leaving Peyton behind and broken hearted. She had a relationship with Nathan, but it was nothing like the one she shared with Jake.

"I got in last night," Jake responded when they pulled free. Then he led her back to the bed, and the two of them sat down.

"Are you back for good?" she asked.

"That's the plan."

"Where's Jenny?"

"She's with my parents. I thought I'd give them some time to catch up…plus I had to see you."

Peyton pulled him into another hug. She held him tight in fear that he would leave again if she let him go. "I've missed you so much, Jake."

Jake took their reunion to the next level as he let his lips meet hers. Peyton felt herself melting as she remembered the softness in his lips. The kiss was long and passionate. Peyton closed her eyes, and was racked with guilt when she saw Lucas' image. She quickly pulled free from Jake.

"I can't do this," she said with tears in her eyes. "You left…and I moved on."

Jake was crushed by her admission, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. "You can't honestly tell me that that kiss meant nothing to you," he said.

There was a long pause and then Peyton spoke again. "You're right…I want to go to what we had, but I can't do that to Lucas. He's been through so much these last few weeks; I can't break his heart."

"What about your heart?" Jake pleaded. "Are you just going to ignore your feelings?"

"I have no choice," Peyton whispered. "Lucas can never find out about this. It was only a kiss and nothing more."

"Peyton…"

"You should go, Jake."

Jake didn't say anything as he rose to his feet and slowly walked out of the room. When he reached the doorway he stole another glance at the girl he loved. When he was gone Peyton hugged her pillow close and cried.

The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song "Mr. Brightside" by the Killers.


	14. Love Should Be A Crime

Chapter 13

"Love Should be a Crime"

Peyton sat at a picnic table in the park and stared at her sketch of Lucas. She felt horrible for betraying him the way she had, but she felt so much for Jake. She was so confused right now; her head was telling her not to betray Lucas, but her heart was screaming for her to choose Jake.

"Hey Peyton."

She looked up to see Jake sitting across for her. "Hey yourself," she stated with a smile.

"What's that?" Jake asked pointing to the sketch she was holding.

Peyton quickly stuck it in sketchbook, and put the book in her messenger bag. "It's a summer reading list," she said, "Nothing I want to deal with right now."

"I hear you," Jake replied. "Have you told Lucas about us yet?'

"No, and I don't plan on telling him."

"That's not right, Peyton."

"Jake, you can't tell him…I'm begging you."

"Alright…fine, but I don't like it."

"What's going on here?"

Peyton and Jake both looked up to see Lucas standing there. He kissed Peyton on the cheek, and then sat down next to her. "I've missed you," Peyton said.

"I've missed you too," Lucas replied.

Jake cleared his throat and Peyton smiled at him. "Lucas, do you know Jake?" she asked.

Lucas nodded his head. "We had biology together last year."

Jake slapped hands with Lucas. "How've you been? I heard about your mother."

"I'm hanging in there; Peyton's really helped me deal with everything, and so have Nathan and Haley."

"How is Nathan doing?" Jake asked.

"He's gone to High Flyers for the summer," Lucas replied.

"That's great…I've always known that he'd get into there," Jake stated. Then he rose to his feet. "I should get back to Jenny now. I'll see you guys later."

"Tell Jenny I said hi, and give her a kiss for me," Peyton said.

"I will."

When Jake was gone Lucas wrapped his arms around Peyton. "So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"I have to go home and do some things for my father," Peyton blurted out. She really couldn't bear to be around Lucas right now.

Lucas nodded his head in understanding. "Can I call you later?"

"Yeah." Peyton rose to her feet. "Bye."

"Bye," Lucas responded. He watched her walk away. She looked so beautiful as her blonde curls bounced with every step she took.

Lucas returned home to find Dan and Deb arguing again. Since Nathan left it seemed that all they did was argue. They fought about anything and everything. Sometimes they fought about him, but other times they fought about stupid things like who ate the last of the cookies. Lucas wasn't even sure what they were fighting about this time, but he thought he heard his name come up at least once.

They were so into their argument that they didn't hear him come in, so he went up to his bedroom. He turned on the TV, but he could still hear their arguing. He lay on his bed and covered his head with his pillow in hopes of drowning out their yelling. When that didn't work he went over to his dresser and popped two pills.

Peyton had lied when she told Lucas she had to do some things for her father. The truth was she needed some time to sort out her feelings. She cared for Lucas, but she didn't feel that spark she felt whenever she was with Jake. She knew that if she told Lucas the truth it would break him, and she didn't want to do that. She heard a knock on her door, and was expecting to see Lucas, but was surprised when she saw Jake standing there.

"Jake...what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had to see you. I can't stay away from you. I want you so bad, Peyton."

"I want to be with you too, Jake."

Jake leaned in and planted a long, soft, kiss on Peyton's lips. It felt so right for both of them. They finally pulled apart. "Do you want me to stop?" Jake asked.

Peyton shook her head. She wanted more. She wanted to be with him, and she didn't want anything to get in her way. Jake picked her up and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. When they reached the bedroom Peyton pulled his shirt off and then pushed him onto the bed where they continued their make out session.

Lucas couldn't stand to be in the house anymore. Dan and Deb had been arguing for over and hour, and he couldn't take it anymore. The arguing was ruining his buzz from the pills; he had to get out of there. He found himself standing on Peyton's front porch. He knocked twice, but didn't get an answer. He figured that she had her music on so loud that she didn't hear him. He decided to enter and go upstairs.

When he entered the house he found two pairs of shoes in front of the door. One pair belonged to Peyton and the other was guy's sneakers. He ignored the sneakers as he walked up the stairs. He found Peyton's door shut so he knocked and then entered. "Peyton, I…"

He stopped when he got a sick feeling in his stomach as he saw Peyton and a shirtless Jake making out on her bed. Peyton broke free from Jake and gasped when she saw Lucas. She didn't want him to find out like this. She got out of her bed and approached him. Her heart was breaking when she the tears forming in his eyes. He looked defeated.

"Lucas, I'm so sorry."

She reached out to him but he pulled away. "Don't touch me," he drawled before running out of the room.

When Lucas was gone Peyton sat back down on the bed and covered her face with her hands. "What have I done?"

This chapter is titled after the song "Love Should be a Crime" by O-town


	15. You Don't Wanna Take my Picture Cos I wo

Chapter 14

"You don't wanna take my picture cos I won't remember"

Lucas was a mess after leaving Peyton's house. His heart was broken and he couldn't stop the tears from falling. He went back home and found that Dan and Deb had both went out. He needed to ease his pain, and he had the perfect idea. He broke into Dan's liquor cabinet and stole a bottle of Jack Daniel's. There were so many bottles in that cabinet that Dan wouldn't even realize that one was missing. He knew that Dan or Deb could come home at any time so he decided to drown his sorrow somewhere else.

He went to the rivercourt and opened the bottle as he sat at the picnic table and just stared at the water. The first sip burned as it went down. He wasn't a big drinker; in fact he had never had hard liquor before. He decided that if he gave it some time it would make him feel better.

It was a beautiful summer afternoon and Brooke had decided to enjoy it by taking a walk in the park. She loved the park; she just didn't let that fact slip to her friends. It would ruin her image. As she approached the rivercourt she noticed a guy sitting at the picnic table. When she got closer she noticed that it was Lucas Scott, and that he looked like something was bothering him.

"Hey Lucas…what's up?" she asked as she sat down next to him. Right away she was hit with the smell of alcohol. "And what have you been drinking?"

"Just leave me alone, Brooke," Lucas whispered.

Brooke considered doing what he asked, but then she remembered all the times when she was in the same situation. There was not telling what could have happened to her if someone didn't take care of her. She felt like she owed it to Lucas as a way to repay all the people that had helped her. "I don't think that's a good idea, Lucas," she said. "Besides, I'm a really good listener."

"Who says that I want to talk about it?" Lucas asked as he took another sip of the Jack Daniel's. The bottle was now half empty.

"I think you've had enough," Brooke said as she pointed to the bottle.

"I'm just getting started," Lucas slurred.

Brooke knew that he wasn't going to easily give up the bottle, so she snatched it out of his hands. He was so drunk that he didn't put up much of a fight. "What happened that has you getting wasted this early in the afternoon?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

Brooke noticed that Lucas was really pale. "You don't look so good; let me take you home."

"I can't go home…Dan and Deb will kill me."

"I don't mean your house, silly…I mean mine. You need a little TLC."

Brooke rose to her feet and then helped Lucas to his. He was so drunk that he couldn't stand without leaning on Brooke for support. She helped him walk to her car and then sat him down in the front seat. As she drove away she was actually looking forward to taking care of him, even if he didn't remember in the morning.

Brooke managed to get Lucas into her bedroom right before he passed out on her bed. A few minutes later Tim came bursting through the door. "You got here fast," Brooke said. She called him the minute she got Lucas in the car.

"I ran out the door as soon as you called," Tim said. He was all out of breath.

"Did you run all the way here?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you just take your car?" Brooke asked. Tim started to respond, but she cut him off. "On second thought…don't answer that."

"So you finally realized that you can't resist the Tim."

Brooke stared at him with a look that said as if. "That's not why I called you, Tim."

Then Tim noticed Lucas passed out on the bed. "You want to have a threesome?"

Brooke slapped him hard on the shoulder. "You have a sick mind. I called you here because Lucas got wasted and I need you to cover for him."

"What do you mean?" Tim asked.

"I need you to call the Scotts and tell them that Lucas is sleeping over your house tonight."

Tim pointed towards Lucas. "But he's asleep on your bed."

"Just do it, Tim!" Brooke shouted.

Tim picked up the phone and dialed. Deb picked up on the other end after two rings. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, Mrs. Scott…it's Tim."

"How are you Tim?"

"I'm fine…I'm just calling to tell you that Lucas is sleeping here tonight."

"Can you put him on the phone?"

"No!" Tim shouted. "He's unavailable right now."

"Where is he?"

"Uh…uh…uh he's in the shower."

"The shower?"

"Yeah we were playing at the rivercourt and he wanted to take a shower before we go out."

"Okay, well, thank you for calling me and letting me know."

"You're welcome…bye."

Tim hung up the phone and Brooke smiled at him. "You're a life saver," she said. Then she noticed Tim sit down in her chair and attempt to make himself comfortable. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm hanging out."

"No, you're not."

Tim rose to his feet. "Can I at least get a ride home?"

Brooke shook her head. "I can't leave Lucas alone."

Once Tim was gone Brooke changed into something more comfortable and then lay down next to Lucas. She turned on the TV, but found herself staring at Lucas rather than paying attention to what was on. She noticed his body and how beautiful it was. She realized that she wanted to get to know him better, and hoped that he felt the same way.

The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song "Take a Picture" by Filter.


	16. Pictures Fade Away But Memoried are Fore

Chapter 15

"Pictures Fade Away but Memories are Forever"

Lucas awoke the next morning with a massive hangover. His head was pounding as he sat up and looked around the room. What shocked him the most wasn't that he wasn't in his own room, but that Brooke Davis was sleeping next to him. He couldn't remember what happened the night before, but he hoped that it wasn't something he'd regret. Brooke began to stir, and soon her brown eyes were smiling at him. "Good morning, Broody," she said in her usual cheerful tone. She noticed that he didn't look too good. "How's your head?"

"It's pounding," he whispered.

"I've got just the thing for you."

Brooke climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Lucas couldn't help but stare at her body; it was perfect. She returned a few moments later and handed him a glass of water and two aspirin. "These should help with the headache," she said.

Lucas was grateful for the aspirin. Though they weren't as strong as the pills he got from Benny, they still helped his headache. "Thank you," he replied after taking the two aspirin.

There was a brief silence as Brooke waited for Lucas to speak again. She was hoping that he'd tell her what happened the day before. When he didn't say anything she decided to ask. "Are you going to tell me?" she asked.

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "Tell you what?"

"Tell me what happened yesterday that caused you to go and get wasted. I know that's not like you, Lucas."

There was a long pause as Lucas debated whether or not he should tell her about what happened with Peyton. He barely knew Brooke, and wasn't sure if he could trust her, but one look into her brown eyes told him he could. "I walked in on Peyton and Jake together" he whispered. It hurt to say those words.

"What do you mean you walked in on them together?"

"I walked in on them making out on her bed."

Brooke gently rubbed his back. "I'm so sorry, Lucas." She knew that he was the last person than deserved something like this to happen. "Do you want to go out for breakfast with me?"

Lucas nodded his head. "I'd like that."

"I have something I have to take care of first; do you want to meet in the café in an hour?"

"That sounds great." Lucas was looking forward to going out with Brooke.

Peyton was sitting on her bed as she put the finishing touches on her latest sketch. The sketch was of Lucas standing by himself while she and Jake were together. On the top she had the words "it was only a kiss." She felt bad for hurting Lucas, but she was happy that she could be with Jake. There was a soft knock on the door, and Brooke entered a few seconds later.

"Hey Brooke," Peyton said in a somewhat cheery tone.

"That's it?" Brooke asked as she sat down on Peyton's bed. "You're not going to tell me what happened last night?"

Peyton was shocked by Brooke's words. How could she possibly know about what happened yesterday? She decided to play dumb. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I know what you did to Lucas," Brooke spat. She noticed the shocked look on Peyton's face. "How could you break his heart like that?"

"I didn't mean to…it's just that Jake came back and…"

"And you just figured that you'd kick Lucas to the curb," Brooke interrupted. "That's cold…even for you, Peyton."

"It's not like that. How is Lucas?"

"So now you care about his feelings? You left him shattered. I found him drowning out his sorrows in the park."

"I didn't mean for him to find out like that."

Brooke rose to her feet. "You just stay the hell away from him or you'll have me to deal with." She started heading out but turned around and said, "I thought you were better than that, P. Sawyer."

After leaving Brooke's Lucas didn't go home. Instead he found Benny and his crew hanging out in there usual spot under the bleachers. Benny stepped forward when he saw Lucas approaching. "Back so soon, Scott?" he asked in a cocky tone.

Lucas flashed a couple of twenties in his face. "Just give me the stuff," he said.

Benny turned to one of his guys and snapped his finger. The guy handed Benny a packet; which Benny handed to Lucas after taking the money. "Pleasure doing business with you, Scott," Benny said before going back to his friends.

Lucas opened the packet and popped two of the pills. He was too the point where he needed the pills just to make it through the day. He was addicted, but he refused to admit it.

Brooke entered the café and looked around, but she didn't see Lucas anywhere. She saw Haley standing behind the counter so she approached. "Hey tutor girl…have you seen Lucas?"

Haley looked up and smiled when she saw Brooke. The two girls had become pretty good friends since she started dating Nathan. "Hi tigger, and no, I haven't seen him."

Brooke looked down at her watch. "I guess I am a little early." She laughed when she saw the confused look on Haley's face.

"Why are you meeting Lucas?" she asked.

"It's a long story," Brooke responded. She looked out the door and saw no sign of Lucas. "…But it looks like I've got time to tell you."

"And I expect every detail," Haley added.

Brooke told her everything. She started with how she found a drunken Lucas at the rivercourt, and gave her every little detail of the previous night. Then she told her what Lucas had said about Peyton, and how she paid her a visit before coming to the café. Haley was furious when Brooke finished telling her story, and she practically shouted, "Why that cold hearted bi..."

She was cut off as Brooke put her hand over her mouth. "Everyone's staring, Haley."

Their eyes directed towards the door when they heard the bell jingle, and Lucas entered moments later. He smiled at his two friends and then joined them at the counter. "Hey Broody," Brooke said as he sat down next to her.

"Hi Cheery…Hi Hales."

Lucas and Brooke excused themselves and then sat down at one of the booths. They sat next to each other and Haley took their order. When she was gone Brooke asked. "What are you thinking about right now?"

"I'm thinking that I want to do this…" Lucas leaned in and planted a long kiss on her lips.

The tile of the chapter is a lyric from the song "Sonny" by New Found Glory.


	17. I Will Love You More Than That

Chapter 16

"I Will Love You More than That"

"The kiss between Lucas and Brooke was long and full of passion. When they finally broke free Lucas whispered, "I'm sorry."

"There's no reason for you to apologize," Brooke responded. "I wanted it just as much as you."

There was an awkward silence before Lucas spoke again. "I want to get closer to you, but I can't. I've already had my heart broken, and I don't think it can take another blow. I can't move on with you unless I know you want it too, and that you won't hurt me the way Peyton did."

Brooke grabbed a hold of his hand and looked him in the eye. "I really like you, Lucas, and I don't intend on breaking your heart. I'm hoping you'll take on me…with me."

Lucas smiled. "Will you be my girlfriend, Brooke?"

"I'd love too."

When they were all done eating Lucas had to go home and check in with Deb. Brooke decided to stay at the café with Haley. "What's going on between you and Lucas?" Haley asked when Brooke sat back down at the counter.

"We are now officially girlfriend and boyfriend," Brooke responded happily. Then she noticed the look of concern on Haley's face. "Aren't you happy for us?"

"I don't want to see Lucas hurt again. I don't think he'd be able to handle it."

"I promise that I won't hurt him. I really like him, Haley, and I really want to be with him."

Neither girl heard Peyton enter the café and didn't see her approaching. "You stay away from him, Brooke," Peyton drawled.

Brooke turned around and glared at her friend. "Excuse me, but who are you to tell me to stay away from him?"

"He's already been hurt once…just leave him alone."

Brooke couldn't but let out a small laugh. "This coming from the girl who broke his heart. You have no business telling me to stay away from him." Brooke hopped off the stool she was sitting on. "I'm going to meet my boyfriend. I'll see you later, Haley."

When Brooke found Lucas he was at the rivercourt playing basketball with Skills, Fergie, and Junk; while Mouth sat at a nearby picnic table. Brooke noticed the smile that spread across Lucas' face when he saw her approaching. "Do you mind if I watch?" she asked.

"Not at all," Lucas replied with a grin on his face.

Brooke sat down next to Mouth and extended her hand to him. "Hi…I'm Brooke," she said.

"I'm Mouth McFadden," he said as he shook hands with her.

"You're kind of cute," Brooke replied with a smile. She laughed when Mouth blushed.

When Lucas was all done playing basketball he and Brooke walked hand in hand through the park. Lucas couldn't keep the smile off of his face; he loved being with Brooke. He never pictured himself being with someone as beautiful as Brooke, but he didn't want it any other way.

After their long walk through the park Brooke and Lucas found themselves standing on her front porch. "I had a great time today," Brooke said with a smile.

"Yeah…me too," Lucas replied. "I should really get going now. Can I call you later?"

"I'll be looking forward to it."

Lucas leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you later, Brooke."

"Bye Broody."

Brooke watched him walk away. She wanted to scream out how much she loved him, but she didn't think he was ready to hear it. She knew he still has some trust issues after everything that happened with Peyton. It would take some time for him to fully open up to her, and she was more than willing to give it to him.

This chapter is titled after the song "More than That" by the Backstreet Boys


	18. This House is not a Home

Chapter 17

"This House is not a Home"

Lucas returned home and was surprised to find his bags packed and sitting by the door. He ran up to his room and saw that all of his things had been taken out. When he went back downstairs he found Dan standing by the front door. "So you're kicking me out?" he asked as he stood on the bottom step.

"I'm not kicking you out…Deb is. She's kicking us both out."

"I don't believe you," Lucas said as he stepped off the stair. "I'm going to see Deb."

Lucas started towards the kitchen but Dan grabbed his arm to stop him. "No, you're not." Lucas tried to pull away but Dan held on tighter. When he wouldn't stop fighting Dan let go of him, causing him to fall to the floor, and taking a vase with him.

Deb came running into the hallway when she heard the crash and gasped when she saw Lucas on the floor amongst all the glass. "What the hell happened?" she demanded.

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "He tripped."

Deb knew that Dan was lying but she didn't question him about him. "Can I have a moment alone with Lucas?" she asked.

"I'm going to load the car," Dan responded.

When he was gone Deb led Lucas into the kitchen. She felt terrible when she saw the look of hurt on his face. "Why are you kicking me out?" Lucas asked with tears in his eyes.

Deb shook her head. "I'm not throwing you out, Lucas. Dan and I are getting separated and he's moving into the beach house. I wanted you to stay here, but he's insisting on taking you with him. I have no choice but to let him…he's your father, Lucas."

"Please let me stay," Lucas begged as tears slid down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I can promise that I'll be there for you. Just call me if you need anything." Deb pulled Lucas into a hug and held him tight.

"Hurry up…we have to go!" Dan shouted from the hallway.

Deb pulled free from Lucas. "It won't be that bad."

The drive to the beach house was awkward and silent. When they reached the beach house Dan showed Lucas to his room, and that's where he stayed until he was called down to dinner. When he entered the dining room he found the table set with two plates. Lucas stared at the food; it looked so good.

"I hope you don't think I cooked for you," Dan said as he entered the dining room with a glass of wine in his hand.

Lucas took a seat. "Why would I think that?"

"I ordered in from Antonio's, so just sit down and eat."

Lucas did as he was told and started eating the salad. Dan couldn't help but notice the way he picked out all the fancy lettuce. He was sure that Lucas had never been to a place like Antonio's before. Then he noticed the way Lucas just stared at the shrimp scampi. He looked like he was afraid to touch it.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Lucas finally asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dan demanded angrily.

"I'm allergic to shellfish," Lucas responded in a calm tone. "I had a bad reaction one time when I was younger."

"Just eat the bread then," Dan responded in a cold tone.

"I hope you didn't put rat poison in it," Lucas said jokingly. He was trying to break the ice, but it wasn't working as Dan just glared at him.

When they were all done eating Lucas went back up to his room to finish unpacking. Dan remained seated at the table and stared at Lucas' untouched plate. He felt bad that he didn't know anything about Lucas, but it was his own fault. He chose to abandon Lucas and not be a part of his life. It was a choice that he would always regret making.

As Lucas finished unpacking his things he realized that his life had just gone from bad to worse. Dan didn't give a damn about him, and reminded him everyday. He had given up all hope of having a relationship with his father.

Dan hadn't heard a sound from Lucas since he went up to his room. That was over three hours ago, and he was getting a little worried; though he would never admit it to anyone. He decided to go upstairs and check on him, and was surprised when he found Lucas sound asleep with an opened book across his chest. As he got closer he saw that Lucas was reading Steinbeck. He placed the book on the nightstand, careful not to lose Lucas' page, then he covered Lucas with the comforter, and stared at him a few moments; taking note of how innocent he looked. He closed the light and left his son to sleep in peace.

This chapter is titled after the song "Home" by Three Days Grace


	19. Dreams are the Flowers that Bloom in you

_Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone for all of your amazing feedback. It encourages me to keep writing. Please keep the replied coming._

Chapter 18

"Dreams are the Flowers that Bloom in your Heart"

In the weeks following Lucas and Dan's move into the beach house, Brooke noticed a big change in Lucas. The once quiet and withdrawn boy had now become the life of the party. Brooke had to stay sober when they went to parties to make sure that Lucas didn't do anything he would regret. Haley also noticed a change in Lucas, and she too kept a close eye on him.

It was a Friday night and Lucas was upstairs getting ready for the party he would be attending with Brooke. He had just finished getting dressed and popped two pills before heading downstairs. He was surprised to see Dan standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dan asked when he saw Lucas approaching.

"Out with Brooke," Lucas responded.

"Out where?" Dan asked.

"Since when do you care where I go or what in do?"

"I don't…I don't give a damn about you, Lucas. All you are to me is a mistake, and I don't really care if you ever come home."

Dan regret his words as soon as he said them. Lucas had a heartbroken look on his face, and his eyes were filled with tears. He stared at Dan a few moments before silently walking away. Dan wished he could take back those words, but the damage had been done.

Brooke was walking up the driveway when Lucas came out of the house. She knew something was wrong when she saw the tears in his eyes. "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lucas responded in a cold tone as he walked by her.

Brooke wasn't going to let him off that easy. She chased him down the driveway and rudely turned him around as she grabbed hold of his arm. "Don't walk away from me! I just want to help you, Lucas."

"I just want to get to the party and have fun," Lucas retorted.

"No, you just want to get drunk." Brooke led him over to the beach and forced him to sit down. Then she sat down next to him. "That's not going to help you, Lucas. Believe me…I've been there; it helps to talk about it. Let me help you."

"I'm beyond help," Lucas whispered with tear filled eyes.

"I'll be the judge of that. What happened?"

"I got into it with Dan. He basically told me that my life means nothing."

Brooke's blood began to boil when she heard what Dan said. He had no right to say those harsh words to Lucas. She wanted to give him a piece of her minds, but she couldn't leave Lucas. However, Dan Scott would hear it from her. "Don't listen to him, Lucas. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I try to ignore him, but I can't. He's my father, Brooke, and it hurts to hear him say that he never wanted me."

Dan poured himself a glass of scotch and then went out onto the deck to clear his head. The first thing he heard when he stepped out into the cool night air was the sound of the waves crashing against the beach. Then he heard voices. He went over to the railing and saw Brooke and Lucas cuddled together on the beach. He was going to back inside to give them their privacy, but stopped when he heard Lucas mention his name. His curiosity was peaked.

"When I was little, before Dan moved back to Tree Hill, I used to dream about my father," Lucas said as he stared at the water. "I used to dream that he'd show up at our door, scoop me up in his arms, and tell me that he loved me. Then he and my mom would get married, and we'd be a family. We'd live in a house with a picket fence, have a puppy, and I'd have a little brother." He shrugged his shoulders. "They were just stupid dreams."

Brooke pulled him into her warm embrace. "They're not stupid dreams."

"Then Dan showed up in town. I didn't know who he was at first. Nathan and I even played together on the playground. Then Nathan and I started playing in the junior leagues together, and I loved it. It was something I was good at. The other kids started teasing me because Nathan and I had the same last name. They said I was Dan's bastard. I didn't know what that meant, so I asked my mom."

Brooke saw the pained expression on Lucas' face, so she rubbed his back gently. She knew that it was hard for Lucas to open up like this.

"My mom told me that that word was evil, and to never say it again. I asked my mom if Dan was my father and she said yes. I saw that it hurt her to talk about him, so I didn't ask anymore. The next day I quit the junior leagues. I didn't quit because I didn't love the game; I quit for my mother. I knew she couldn't stand to be around Dan."

"I'm so sorry, Lucas."

"My life got easier. I met the guys at the rivercourt and I had Haley. Then we got into high school, and I crossed paths with Nathan again. He wasn't the same Nathan I knew…he was arrogant and mean. He and his friends always called me the bastard and they even beat me up a few times. My life was a living hell when I first joined the basketball team. Nathan and the team were hazing me pretty bad. He apologized for it, and told me that Dan made him do it."

"I didn't know that it was that bad," Brooke replied softly.

"I was lucky to have my mom and Hales; they got me through some pretty hard times."

"Your mom sounds like she was an amazing woman."

Lucas smiled as he thought about his mother. "She was…she was all I had, and we were as close as can be."

Dan felt terrible as he listened to Lucas open up to Brooke. He never realized how much he had hurt Lucas. His decision to abandon him had left the boy bruised inside, but it also made his relationship with his mother that more stronger. For the first time Dan realized how Karen's death had affected Lucas; it left the boy broken. Unable to bear any more of his son's pain, Dan went back inside.

"I wish I was that close with my parents," Brooke admitted as she stared at the water.

"You're not close with them?" Lucas asked.

Brooke shook her head. "My parents believe that they can buy my affections with their credit card. Don't get me wrong…I love spending money, but I want their attention. I want my parents to hug me, to tell me that they love me, but most of all I want to hear them say that they're proud of me." Brooke looked into his deep blue eyes. "Is that too much to ask?"

Lucas pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head. "Not at all," he whispered. "You deserve the best, and I promise that I will give it to you."

"You know Broody…your life doesn't make sense, and my life doesn't make sense, but together we make sense."

Lucas laughed. "I couldn't have said it better myself, Cheery."

The title of this chapter is titled after the Disney lullaby "Dreams are the Flowers that Bloom in your Heart."


	20. Smiling on the Outside but Hurt Beneath

Chapter 19

"Smiling on the Outside but Hurt Beneath my Skin"

Haley was washing the counter at the café when Brooke entered. "Morning, tutor girl," Brooke said in her cheeriest tone as she took a seat. She noticed that Haley wasn't too happy. "What's wrong?"

"Do you really want to know that?" Haley asked. Brooke nodded her head. "I went to Tim's party last night…even though I didn't want to go. I went so that I could keep an eye on Lucas, but you guys never showed up."

"I'm sorry about that," Brooke replied. "But Lucas and I had a great night together." Haley simply rolled her eyes. "Aren't you going to ask what we did?"

"Do I really want to know?" Haley asked.

"I know you do. Lucas and I sat on the beach, and we talked. He opened up to me about his mother, Dan, and what it was like growing up for him. He told me everything, Haley."

Haley knew that it was a big step forward in their relationship. Lucas was a very private person, and he didn't open up to just anyone. Her attitude began to melt. "I'm happy for you, Brooke, but you could have called me and told me you weren't coming."

"What did you do there?" Brooke asked.

"I watched Peyton and Jake hang all over each other and nearly threw up my dinner. Then I hung out with Tim and Bevin."

"I'm really sorry, Haley."

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "I'd rather Lucas hang out with you rather than getting drunk at some party."

"Hey girls," Deb said happily as she entered from the back room.

"Hey," Haley responded. "What has you so happy this morning?"

"I just got off the phone with Nathan, and he's coming home next week," Deb replied with a smile.

Haley's eyes lit up as a big smile spread across her face. "I can't wait; I've missed him so much."

"Me too," Deb replied.

"I know Lucas will be excited when he hears the news," Brooke said. "I can't wait to tell him."

Lucas was glad when he woke up and found that Dan had gone into work early. He hadn't spoken to him since their confrontation the previous night, and he didn't plan on talking to him anytime soon. Lucas looked forward to enjoying a quiet breakfast without having to worry about pleasing Dan.

When he was done eating he went upstairs to get dressed. Then he popped his last two pills. It was beginning to be his everyday routine. He found that he wasn't able to function without his pills. He'd have to pay Benny a visit. He opened his nightstand drawer to get the money, but found that he'd run out. He needed those pills, and he couldn't borrow cash from anyone without explaining what it was for. He'd have to make a deal with Benny. He grabbed his car keys and then headed out of the house.

"He must not be home," Brooke said as she put down her cell phone. She had been trying to call Lucas to let him know the good news.

"He's probably down at the rivercourt," Haley responded. "We both know it's his second home."

Brooke smiled. "You're probably right."

"How's Lucas been doing?" Deb asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee, and then sat down next to Brooke. "I haven't seen much of him since he's moved into the beach house."

"He's doing great," Haley quickly responded. She didn't want to worry Deb by telling her how he's changed.

Brooke quickly caught on to what Haley was doing so she played along. "I love spending time with him."

"I'm glad to hear that. I was concerned about him living with Dan, but I guess it's working out okay."

Lucas found Benny and his crew hanging out in an alley a couple of blocks away from the café. He nervously approached them with his hands in his pockets. He wasn't sure how Benny was going to react when he asked for his favor. "Benny…can I talk to you for a second?" he asked nervously.

Benny didn't look too happy, but he approached Lucas anyway. "What do you want, Scott?"

"I…I need a favor," Lucas whispered.

Benny's interest was peaked. "What kind of favor?"

"I need some more stuff, but I don't have the cash to pay for it."

"What do you expect me to do?" Benny asked.

"Could you give me the stuff and I'll pay you back when I get the money?"

Benny let out a laugh. "Why would I do that?"

"Look…Benny…I really need it, please…"

"Lucas Scott, straight A student, star basketball player, and…a junkie. You've been a good customer, Scott, so I'll give you the stuff." He handed Lucas a packet. "One week…you have one week to pay me."

Lucas nodded his head and started to walk away, but Benny rudely turned him around. Before he had a chance to react Benny's fist connected with his midsection. Lucas sank to the ground in pain. Benny motioned to his crew and they approached. Then he looked down at Lucas. "It'll be much worse if you double cross me." He kicked Lucas in the ribs before he and his crew walked away. Lucas lay on the ground and grimaced in pain.

Brooke and Haley were sharing some girl talk with Deb when Lucas walked into the café. Brooke jumped off her stool, ran up to him, and threw her arms around him. "Hey boyfriend…did you miss me? I know you did." She noticed Lucas wince in pain. "What happened?"

"It's nothing," Lucas said as he held onto his side.

"It's not nothing or you wouldn't be trying to hide it from me." Brooke lifted up his shirt and gasped when she saw the bruise. Deb and Haley also saw it. "What happened to you?"

Lucas had to come up with a good lie. "I fell down the stairs this morning."

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked as the two of them rejoined Haley and Deb.

"It's no big deal; I'm fine, Brooke."

Haley handed Lucas a soda as he helped himself to a muffin. "Leave it to Lucas to fall down the stairs," she said. She pinched Lucas' cheek. "You are such a klutz." Then she turned to Deb and Brooke. "He's always falling down."

"You should talk," Lucas responded. "You're the reason for most of my falls."

"That is so not true."

"Why don't you tell them about the time you fell in the pond at the park, and you took me with you."

Brooke and Deb couldn't contain their laughter as they watched the two friends argue back and forth. "I'd like to hear about that," Brooke stated.

Haley pretended to pout. "Why is everybody picking on me?"

"You know I love you, Hales," Lucas said.

"Yeah, and for some strange reason I love you too."

"Lucas did you hear the good news yet?" Deb asked.

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "What news?"

"Nathan's coming home next week."

"That's great," Lucas responded. There was a moment of silence between them, but Lucas broke it. "Where's he going to stay?"

"He'll probably go back and forth between Dan and me."

Lucas nodded his head. It would help having Nathan there, if not always, but for sometimes. Nathan would be able to get Dan off his back, and hopefully his life would get better. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Deb. "How are you doing, Lucas? Is everything okay with Dan?"

"Everything's fine," he responded. He had gotten pretty good at lying, but that didn't mean he liked doing it. "I have to go to the bathroom…I'll be right back."

Lucas went to the bathroom, and when he came out he peaked into the back room and noticed the safe was open. He needed money to pay Benny, and he had no way of getting it, so he decided to take some more from the safe. He grabbed a pile of twenties out of the safe.

"What are you doing?" Deb asked from the doorway.

The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song "Wounded" by Good Charlotte.


	21. Don't Go and Break this Fragile Heart

Chapter 20

"Don't Go and Break this Fragile Heart"

Lucas stared at Deb like a deer caught in the headlights. He was caught red handed. "It's not a hard question, Lucas," Deb said. She seemed to be getting impatient with him.

"I was just counting the money in the safe," Lucas responded. "I wanted to make sure the books balanced out."

Deb's anger melted. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to sound accusing. I had no right to question you. After all, this is your café."

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I did kind of look suspicious." He put the money back in the safe. "The good news is that everything seems to balance out."

Deb nodded her head. "I'll be in the office working on some paperwork."

Lucas let out the breath that he'd been holding. In a way he was glad that he'd been caught; it stopped him from stealing, but now he had to find another way to pay Benny. The bruise on his ribs was a painful reminder of what would happen if he didn't. He went back out front and was surprised to see Tim and the rest of the basketball team standing there. Lucas approached cautiously; he still wasn't too comfortable around the team.

"Hey broody…what took you so long?" Brooke asked when he sat down next to her.

"I was talking to Deb."

"Anything exciting?" Brooke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just some business stuff," Lucas replied. He looked at the guys from the team. "What's going on?"

"Tim wants to have a welcome back party for Nathan," Brooke stated.

"Sounds like fun," Lucas responded. "Where's it going to be at?"

"My house…Saturday night," Tim answered.

"You're forgetting one thing," Brooke stated.

"What?" Tim asked with a confused look on his face.

"Your parents are having a dinner party at your house on Saturday night," Brooke said.

"How do you know?" Tim asked.

"Because my parents were invited, and they plan on going."

"I'll have it at our beach house," Tim stated.

Brooke had a shocked expression on her face, and Tim gave her a quizzical look. "I can't believe you just came up with a plan that actually is going to work."

Tim had a confused look on his face again, and everyone began to laugh. "Are you making fun of me?" he asked.

Brooke grabbed Lucas by the hand as she rose to her feet. "We better get going," she said.

"Where are we going?" Lucas asked.

"We have to go shopping for the party."

"But we still have a week before the party."

"It's never too early to start shopping for a party."

Haley leaned over Lucas' shoulder and said, "She has a point."

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we're going shopping." The he turned to Haley. "See you later, Hales."

"Whipped cream and condoms?" Lucas asked with a confused look on his face when Brooke rejoined him in the car after coming out of a mini-mart. "I thought we were shopping for the party?"

"I never said we were shopping for that party," Brooke replied with a wicked grin on her face. "I thought maybe we could have our own private party tonight."

Lucas sat in silence as he held the condoms in his hands. He really liked Brooke, but he wasn't sure he could give himself to her like that yet. He was still reeling from what Peyton had done to him, was therefore hesitant to give himself to Brooke. He was afraid of getting his heart broke again.

Brooke noticed the hesitancy in his eyes and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Lucas…it's okay; we don't have to do anything if you're not ready."

"I'm sorry, Brooke…it's just that seeing Peyton and Jake together really hurt me, and it made me afraid to open up my heart. I want to take things slow…I have to; it's the only way I can protect my heart."

Brooke turned his head so that he was looking in her eyes. "I understand, Lucas. I've had my heart broken before, and I can tell you that it takes time before you're able to open it up again, but I promise to be with you every step of the way, and I promise that I'll never hurt you."

Lucas pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "You're amazing, Brooke, and I always wonder how I got to be so lucky to be with you."

Dan yawned as he walked down the stairs and headed into the kitchen for a midnight snack. The house was completely dark, but he'd done this numerous times, so he didn't need to turn on any lights to walk to the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen he opened the refrigerator and looked around for something to eat; he decided to make a sandwich. He grabbed the things he needed and set them on the counter. Then he turned on the light so that he could see while he made his sandwich. He jumped a mile when he saw Lucas sitting at the kitchen table and eating a bowl of cereal.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Dan asked rudely.

"I'm sorry," Lucas whispered, "I was hungry."

Dan shrugged his shoulders as he finished making his sandwich. "You're entitled to eat." He sat down across from Lucas. "Do you always sit in the dark?"

"The moon was shining bright so I decided not to turn on any lights."

Dan looked out the window. "It's a nice night tonight."

Lucas nodded his head. "I think so."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Dan spoke again. "You and Brooke seem really happy. She's a good girl, Lucas; you two are good together."

Lucas was surprised that Dan was making conversation with him, and being nice, but he liked it. He liked that his father was paying attention to him. "Brooke's the best," he said with a smile. Then he rose to his feet to put his dish in the dish washer. He was only wearing a pair of flannel pants, so Dan saw the bruise on his ribs.

"What happened to you?" Dan asked with concern in his voice.

"I fell down the stairs," Lucas replied in a nervous tone.

Dan knew that he was lying. "Why don't you tell me the truth," he suggested.

Lucas was beginning to get angry because Dan didn't believe him. "I am telling the truth," he practically shouted.

"Who did it to you?" Dan asked in a calm tone.

"No one did anything to me." Now Lucas was yelling. "I said I fell down the stairs!"

"I don't believe you, Lucas."

Lucas threw his arms up in frustration. "Of course you don't! Why would you believe me…it's not like you care about me!"

Dan watched as Lucas stormed out of the room and up the stairs. He shook his head in defeat; that boy had a long way to go before he trusted him. He had caused a lot of damage to his son, and he wanted to make things right.

Lucas slammed his door shut hard when he entered his room. Dan had no right to question him. He was all wound up and had to calm down, so he popped a pill before collapsing on his bed.

Dan felt terrible as he finished cleaning up the kitchen. He wished that Lucas would just tell him the truth about what happened. When he finished with the kitchen he went upstairs to bed. As he passed by Lucas' room he saw that he had fallen asleep with the light on. He went in to turn off the light, and looked down at Lucas; he looked just like Karen. There was so much of her in Lucas, but he still missed her like crazy. He would always regret abandoning her. Before turning off the light he whispered, "Goodnight, son."

This chapter title is a lyric from the song "Fragile Heart" by Westlife.


	22. Sugar, We're Going Down Swinging

Chapter 21

"Sugar, We're Going Down Swinging"

Nathan stepped off the bus and was thrilled to see his family waiting for him. Deb approached him first and pulled him into a hug. "Welcome home, son," she said with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad to be back," Nathan responded.

"Did you impress the scouts?" Dan asked as he stepped forward.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Can we not do this now?"

"Your future depends on how well you did at camp?"

"Dan, he just got home…can we do this later?" Deb asked.

Haley could see the situation heating up between Dan and Deb so she decided to try and cool it down. She wrapped her arms around Nathan and planted a kiss on his lips. "I missed you so much," she said.

"I'm back and I'm never going to leave you again," Nathan replied. He then looked over at Lucas who was holding Brooke's hand. He looked different from the last time he had seen him. He looked tired, worn, and he had dark circles under his eyes. It was probably from all those nights of heavy partying that Haley told him about. "Hi Brooke," he said.

"Hey stranger," she said as she hugged her friend.

"So are you going to hug your little brother or what?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"Welcome back," Lucas said as he hugged his brother.

Nathan had decided that he was going to stay at the beach house for a while. He wanted to keep an eye on Lucas and possibly keep Dan off of his back. He just wanted to get the old Lucas back. He sat on his bed with his arms wrapped around Haley. Haley could sense that something was bothering him. "What's on your mind?" she asked.

"Lucas…I just can't believe how different he looks."

"It all started when he moved here with your father. He went out partying and getting drunk every night. Brooke's gotten him to tone it down, but it's taken its toll on him."

Nathan nodded his head in understanding. "I know what you mean."

"Brooke's the best thing that's happened to him in awhile. They get along great together, and she brings out the best in him."

"I'm glad he has her."

Lucas had just finished getting ready for Tim's party as he exited the bathroom. He entered his bedroom and was surprised to find Nathan sitting on his bed. "I thought you were with Haley," he said.

"I was," Nathan responded, "But she went home to get ready for the party." He watched as Lucas sat down next to him on the bed. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine," Lucas responded with a confused look on his face.

"Has Dan been treating you okay?"

"We pretty much keep our distance…it's better that way."

"You know you can tell me if something's bothering you."

Lucas nodded his head. "Everything's fine…I'm okay."

Nathan was going to say something more, but never got the chance when he heard a car pull up in the driveway. Before he knew it Lucas was out the door. He followed Lucas down the stairs, and they met Brooke and Haley at the front door.

Lucas turned to Nathan. "Are we ready?"

"Yeah let's go."

The party was in full swing a few houses down when Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, and Haley arrived. Nathan wanted to keep an eye on Lucas, but lost him in the crowd when he was ambushed by some of the guys from the team. When he finally got a break from the guys he found Haley sitting on the couch with Jake and Peyton. He didn't want to talk to either one of them after what they did to Lucas, so he motioned for Haley to come over to him.

"How could you possibly be talking to those two?" Nathan asked.

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "They sat down next to me. What was I supposed to do…ignore them?"

"That's what I would have done, but you're too nice, Hales."

"So I've been told."

"Have you seen Lucas?"

Haley nodded her head and pointed towards the deck. "They went outside to get some fresh air."

"Was Lucas drinking?"

"No, Brooke made sure of it." Haley wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry…he's going to be okay."

Brooke and Lucas sat wrapped up in each other's arms as they sat on the beach and watched the stars. Lucas felt so right being wrapped in her arms. He didn't want to be anywhere else. "What are you thinking about?" Brooke asked as they gazed at the North Star.

Lucas turned so that he was looking into her brown eyes. "You…and how beautiful you are. I love you, Brooke." Lucas couldn't believe he said it. But it felt so right, and he meant it.

Brooke was caught off guard when she heard him say those words, but she felt the same way. "I love you too, Lucas…more than anything."

Lucas pulled her closer to him and they shared a long kiss. He felt like he was floating on air, and nothing could bring them down.

Nathan and Haley were dancing close together when they saw Benny and one of his friends enter the house. Haley was stunned to see them there. She only knew them as the stoners who hung out underneath the bleachers. "What are they doing here?" she asked as she pointed in their direction.

Nathan was also shocked to see them. None of his friends ever hung out with them. He noticed that Benny was looking for something, or someone, as he approached Tim. "He doesn't look to happy," Nathan noted.

"What do you think he wants with Tim?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good."

They watched as he shoved past Tim and continued looking around. Before they knew it he went out the back door. They decided to go ask Tim what he wanted.

"What did he want?" Nathan asked.

Tim shrugged his shoulders. "He was looking for Lucas."

Lucas and Brooke were still cuddled together on the beach when Benny found them. "Aw…how cute," Benny said in a sarcastic tone as he hovered over the happy couple."

Lucas quickly rose to his feet. "What do you want?" he drawled.

Benny turned back to his friend. "And here I thought we were becoming friends."

"You really need to leave; this is a private party," Lucas said.

"But you're forgetting our business…I'm here to collect my money, Scott."

By now Brooke had risen to her feet and stood behind Lucas with a confused look on her face. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I see you haven't told your little girlfriend any of this."

"Shut up, Benny," Lucas warned. "Get out of here."

Benny turned to his friend again. "It was only a week ago that he was begging me not to beat the crap out of him." Then he looked at Lucas again. "I want my money!" he demanded.

Lucas decided to play dumb. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I don't have time for your games, Scott. Where the hell is my money?"

Lucas stepped closer to Benny and whispered, "I don't have your money."

Before he had a chance to react Benny's friend grabbed his arms from behind, and Benny's fist met with his gut. He felt Benny's fist connect with his body a few times, but he concentrated on Brooke. He could hear her screaming as tears slid down her cheeks. The pain was unbearable and he tried to fight back, but it was two against one.

"Get the hell off of him!" Nathan demanded as he and the rest of the basketball team came to Lucas' aid.

Benny realized that the odds were against him so he let go of Lucas. He put his hands up in defeat and slowly walked away. When he was gone Nathan crouched down next to Lucas, who was already being attended to by Brooke and Haley. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Lucas coughed a few times before replying, "I'm fine."

"What was he talking about, Lucas?" Brooke asked.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked with a confused look on his face.

"He said you owed him money…what was he talking about?" Brooke asked.

Nathan was starting to put the pieces together. "Is this true?" he asked. "Are you using drugs?"

Lucas didn't like being interrogated by Nathan, Brooke, or anyone. "I don't have to take this," he said as he rose to his feet and stormed off, leaving everyone shocked.

This chapter is tilted after the song "Sugar, We're Going Down" by Fall Out Boy


	23. I'm Not Okay

_Author's Note: First off, I would like to thank everyone for all the amazing reviews. This chapter is pretty intense and filled with drama. This chapter is rated r. This chapter is the beginning of the end of this story, and I can promise you that it's going to be a bumpy ride. Please keep the reviews coming, and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

Chapter 22

"I'm Not Okay"

Nathan, Haley, and Brooke followed Lucas home. They had never seen him act like this before, and it scared them. When they entered the beach house it looked like it had been ransacked. There were things thrown on the ground and Dan's liquor cabinet had been broken into. They ran up the stairs when they heard a loud crash come from Lucas' room. They found that the room had been torn apart, and Lucas was sitting in the corner with a bottle of Jack Daniels and a packet of pills.

"What are you doing, man?" Nathan asked as he watched Lucas down three pills with the Jack.

"Did you come to join the party?" Lucas asked. "You can have some of the liquor, but the pills are all mine."

"Don't do this, Lucas," Nathan begged. "Give me the pills and we'll talk about it."

"What's there to talk about?" Lucas asked. "You found out my secret…"

Haley crouched down next to her friend and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "How long has it been going on, Lucas?" she asked in a soft tone.

Lucas felt tears coming to his eyes. "Since my mom died. I took the pills to feel numb. It felt so good. I started taking the pills whenever the times got hard. They helped me deal with the pain." He took a long sip of the Jack Daniels.

Brooke stepped closer to him. "Let us help you, Lucas," she said.

Lucas shook his head. "I don't need any help…I'm fine."

"You're not fine," Haley said. "You have a problem and you need help."

"You don't know what I need, Hales."

"What about basketball?" Nathan asked. "They're not going to let you play if you keep taking the pills."

"And what about us?" Brooke asked. "Can you tell me that you love me enough to admit that you have a problem?"

"I do love you, Brooke," Lucas cried.

"Then tell me that you have a problem…and that you need help."

"I have a problem," Lucas whispered. "I…I can't function without the pills." He wiped away a tear that slid down his cheek. "Will you help me?" he asked.

"Of course I'll help you."

Haley's heart broke as she heard her friend admit that he had a problem. She had noticed a change in him since he lost his mother, but she never would have guessed that he had a drug problem. Just like Lucas she was in denial. She didn't want to accept that her friend had an addiction. Now she had to face reality and do whatever she could to help her friend overcome his problem. "I want to help you too," Haley said as she took hold of his hand.

"Me too," Nathan said.

Lucas felt relief wash over him. He thought everyone would be ashamed of him if they found out about the pills. He never expected them to be supportive. He was beginning to realize just how much he meant to his friends, and it felt good to know that they cared about him that much. He knew that he'd be able to overcome his addiction with their help.

Dan returned home after a late night at the dealership and was shocked to find that the house had been ransacked. He looked through the living room, but nothing seemed to be missing. He went into his office and everything seemed to be in place. Then he noticed that his liquor cabinet was open; someone had broken the lock. As he looked through the cabinet he discovered that the only thing missing was a bottle of Jack Daniels. He became furious as he realized that Nathan or Lucas had to have stolen the bottle.

He could hear the boys upstairs, and he had to confront them, but he had to calm his nerves first. He pulled out a bottle of scotch and poured himself a glass as he tried to figure out which one of his boys would break into his cabinet. Nathan liked to party and have a good time, but he had never broken into that cabinet. Lucas, on the other hand, also had become quite the partier, but unlike Nathan he was pretty secretive. Dan poured himself another glass before heading up the stairs.

"Lucas, do you trust me?" Brooke asked as she held out her hand to him. Lucas simply nodded his head. "Then I need you to give me the pills."

Lucas held the remaining pills in his hand and stared at them. By giving the pills to Brooke he would be able to retake control of his life. He would be proving that he was stronger than a little pill. He started to hand them to her, but then heard someone running up the stairs.

"Lucas! Nathan!" Dan shouted in an angry tone from the top of the stairs.

Lucas panicked when he heard Dan. Unlike his friends he knew that Dan wouldn't be supportive of him. He quickly pulled his hand back. "Who the hell called him!" he shouted.

Nathan tried to calm him down. "No one called him, Lucas. He's home from work; that's all."

The tears started to form in Lucas' eyes again. "He's going to kill me."

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Dan shouted from just outside the door.

Lucas could hear him opening the door and before anyone could react he popped the remaining pills in his mouth and swallowed them with a sip of the Jack Daniels. "He's not going to hurt me again," Lucas whispered as Dan came bursting through the door.

Dan gasped when he saw the mess that Lucas had made of his room. Nathan, Haley, and Brooke jumped to their feet when Dan came barging in, but Lucas remained seated against the wall. Dan saw red when he saw Lucas clutching the bottle in his hands. His anger got the best of him as he grabbed hold of Lucas' shoulders and pulled him rudely to his feet. He pinned Lucas to the wall as he shouted, "What the hell are you doing?"

"You weren't invited to this party," Lucas slurred.

"Who do you think you are breaking into my cabinet and making a mess of my house?" Dan demanded. "You have no business drinking!"

Lucas looked Dan in the eye as he smirked. "I guess I'm following in my father's footsteps." Before he had a chance to react he was met with the back of Dan's hand across his face.

"Don't you dare compare yourself to me," Dan drawled.

"Let him go, Dan," Nathan commanded as he tried to pull his father off of Lucas.

"This is none of your business, Nathan," Dan responded.

"You don't know the whole story; Lucas needs help."

Dan let go of Lucas and turned to face Nathan. Lucas, meanwhile, coughed a couple of times and ran out of the room with Brooke and Haley following him. "What are you talking about?" Dan asked as Nathan stopped him from going after Lucas.

"Lucas has a drug problem; he's been taking pills since his mother died."

"Move out of the way, Nathan, so I can discipline him."

"He needs help, Dad…you have to help him."

Dan refused to believe that one of his sons had a drug problem. He shook his head. "Stop making excuses for your brother."

Nathan was growing frustrated with Dan. He wanted to shake him until he accepted the truth. He owed that much to Lucas. "You're in denial, Dad. You have to accept the truth so that you can help Lucas. He needs you, Dad."

"This is all my fault," Dan admitted. "I pushed him away since the day he was born. I wasn't there when he needed me the most. I drove to take the pills."

Nathan put a reassuring hand on Dan's shoulder. "Now's your chance to make it up to him and be the father he needs."

Brooke and Haley followed Lucas down the stairs and into the living room. Brooke gasped when she saw Lucas grab his car keys. He was swaying on his feet and was in no condition to go anywhere; let alone drive a car. "Where are you going, Lucas?" she asked in a soft tone.

"I have to get out of here," Lucas slurred.

"Where are you going to go?" Brooke asked.

"Anywhere but here."

Haley stepped forward. There was no way she was going to let her friend hurt himself anymore than he already had. I need you to stay here with me," she said as she stroked his arm.

Lucas looked at her with tear filled eyes. "I really screwed up, Hales…I don't know what to do."

Haley pulled her friend into a hug. "We'll get through this together."

Lucas was still wrapped up in Haley's arms when he heard Nathan and Dan coming down the stairs. He quickly pulled free of her and glared at Dan. Dan tried to approach him but Lucas took a step back as he put up his hand to stop him. "Stay away from me," he slurred.

"I just want to help you," Dan said in a soft tone.

Lucas shook his head. "No, you don't give a damn about me; you said so yourself."

"I didn't mean it, Lucas. I was upset, and I took my anger out on you."

Dan tried to get closer to Lucas, but Lucas grabbed a letter opener off a nearby table and pointed it at Dan like a weapon. "I said stay the hell away from me!"

Dan took a step back as he tried to reason with his oldest son. "Lucas, put that down. Let me help you." He extended his hand to Lucas. "I'm not mad at you. I only want to help you."

Lucas' head was spinning from all the pills and the alcohol. He couldn't see straight and he was getting scared. He had to make the pain go away so turned the letter opener to his wrist, and watched as the blood began to seep through the wound. Brooke had to turn her head; she couldn't bear to see what Lucas was doing to himself. Haley cried as she and Nathan took comfort in each others' arms. Dan realized that he had to act fast to save his son. He rushed to Lucas' side and ripped the letter opener out of his hand.

"Call an ambulance!" Dan shouted as he sank to the floor with Lucas. He held Luca's head in his lap as he applied pressure to the wound. "Everything's going to be okay," he whispered. Dan felt tears stinging his eyes as Lucas lost consciousness.

This chapter is titled after the song "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" By My Chemical Romance.


	24. The Night Goes on as I'm Fading Away

Chapter 23

"The Night Goes on as I'm Fading Away"

The tension was high in the ER waiting room as everyone waited to hear about Lucas' condition. He was unconscious when he was brought in, and it didn't look good. Nathan sat down between Brooke and Haley and tried to comfort them, but it was hard considering that he was just as nervous as they were. Dan found himself pacing the waiting room in an attempt to calm his nerves, but it wasn't working.

Nathan realized that Deb probably didn't know what happened yet. He excused himself from Haley and Brooke so that he could call her and inform her of the devastating news. When he got into the hallway he became frustrated when his cell phone wouldn't work. He had to go to the ambulance bay to get a signal. He dialed the seven numbers to the café, and held his breath as he waited for his mother to pick up the phone.

The dinner rush had long been over at the café. Now the booths were occupied by young couples who had stopped in for a late night cup of coffee. Deb was sitting at the counter and talking to Peyton and Jake. They had left Tim's party early in search of a quieter place. Peyton sat there quietly while Jake and Deb did most of the talking. Jake was talking about Jenny, and Deb shared some stories about when Nathan was a baby.

"Nathan was always a handful," Deb said with a smile as she thought back to when her son was younger. "He hit the terrible twos early, and was into everything. He hated standing still, and he loved to climb. He would climb out of his crib, climb the washer and dryer, and he tried to climb onto the kitchen counters. I couldn't take my eye off of him for a second."

"Jenny's about ready to start walking," Jake stated proudly.

Deb was about to respond but was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. She excused herself from Jake and Peyton and answered the phone on the third ring. Peyton and Jake sensed that something was wrong when they saw Deb's expression change to a look of horror. As soon as she hung up the phone Deb rushed to put the closed sign up, and ushered everyone out of the café.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked with a concerned look on her face.

"It's Lucas," Deb replied as tears stung her eyes.

"Before I met you it was always Lucas and me against the world," Haley said softly as she sat wrapped up in Nathan's arms. "We did everything together. Karen used to tell me that she felt like she had a daughter in me because Lucas and I were inseparable. He used to tell me everything. Why didn't he tell me he had a problem? I could have helped him before it got this far."

"He had to admit it to himself first," Nathan replied as he rubbed her back gently.

"I should have seen it; I should have realized that he had a problem."

"You can't blame yourself, Hales."

"What if he's not okay?" Haley asked. "I can't lose him. He's my best friend…I need him."

"Lucas is a fighter; he's not going to give up."

Haley looked at Nathan with tear filled eyes. "I hope you're right."

Peyton and Jake cleaned up the café and locked it up so that Deb could go to the hospital. When they were done they found themselves sitting at the rivercourt…Lucas' favorite place. "I can't believe this is happening," Peyton said as she peeled the paint on the picnic table. "I wish there was something I could do."

"We could go to the hospital and see how he's doing," Jake suggested.

Peyton shook her head. "I'm probably the last person they want to see there."

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"I helped drive Lucas to those pills when I broke his heart," Peyton stated.

"You don't know that," Jake responded.

"Don't be so naïve…I caused him a lot of pain. This is partly my fault."

"You can't blame yourself, Peyton. All you did was listen to your heart. It's not your fault if Lucas couldn't accept that."

Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you're right. I deserve to be happy, and if you're the one who makes me happy, then Lucas just has to deal with it."

Jake pulled her into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jake."

Deb entered the emergency room and ran up to the nurses' station to get information about Lucas. "Can I help you, ma'am?" one of the nurses asked when she saw Deb standing there.

"I'm here for Lucas Scott," Deb replied nervously.

"Mom!"

Deb turned around to see Nathan standing at the end of the hallway. She turned back to the nurse. "Thank you," she said. Then she took off in Nathan's direction. She hugged her son as she asked, "What happened?"

"Lucas has been taking pills to deal with his pain. He was pushed over the edge when his dealer showed up at Tim's party and told everyone his secret. We found him in his room with the pills and a bottle of Jack Daniels."

"Has the doctor talked to you yet?"

Nathan shook his head. "We still don't know how he's doing. He's been in there a long time, Mom."

"Is you father here?" Deb asked.

"Yeah…he's in the waiting room."

"How's he handling it?"

"He's in denial, Mom. He refuses to believe that Lucas was hurting so much that he turned to pills for comfort."

Deb nodded her head in understanding. "How are you holding up?"

Nathan broke down as he let his tears fall. "I'm scared, Mom. I don't want to lose my brother."

Deb pulled her son into another hug in an attempt to comfort him. She had never seen Nathan this scared before. She rubbed his back as she kissed the top of his head.

"How's my son doing?" Dan asked as he stopped a nurse who was passing by the waiting room.

"Who's your son?" the nurse asked.

"Lucas Scott…he was brought in a while ago."

The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry, but he's not my patient. I'm sure his doctor will find you when they have an update." The nurse ran off before Dan could respond.

_I open my eyes I try to see _

_But I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No, I can't stand the pain_

The doctors and nurses moved frantically around the trauma room as they rushed to save Lucas' life. Time was running out and they had to move fast. "He's coding!" a male nurse shouted as the rhymatic lines of Luca's heart went flat. "I'll start compressions," he said as he began performing CPR.

"Charge the paddles to 200!" the female doctor shouted. "And clear!" She shocked Lucas' lifeless body, but still no heart rate. "Charge the paddles to 300! Clear!"

_How could this happen to me_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

This lyrics at the end of this chapter and the title of this chapter are from the song "Untitled," by Simple Plan.


	25. Hold On if You Feel Like Letting Go

Chapter 24

""Hold On if you Feel Like Letting Go"

The tension in the waiting room could be cut with a knife. Doctor Martin Pyatt scanned the waiting room before announcing, "Who's here for Lucas Scott?"

Nathan rose to his feet as he asked, "How's my brother?"

Dan approached Doctor Pyatt and said, "I'm his father…how is he?"

"He's stable right now, but your son is in serious condition," Dr. Pyatt responded. "We pumped his stomach just in time. However, there was a complication. Your son lost a lot of blood from the injury to his wrist. His heart rate dropped and we lost him for a few seconds. It was long enough for him to slip in a coma."

"When will he wake up?" Haley asked nervously.

"It's too soon to tell…it could be a couple of days, or it could be a little longer. Lucas' body has been through a lot; right now I think that sleep is the best thing for him."

"Can we see him?" Brooke asked.

"I've moved him to ICU. We're asking that only family go in right now."

"We're all family, doctor," Dan stated.

Doctor Pyatt nodded his head. "Right this way."

Everyone followed Doctor Pyatt up to the third floor and to Lucas' room. The doctor excused himself so that they could have some time alone with Lucas. "Thank you, Doctor," Dan said before entering the room.

The room was dark and quiet except for the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Lucas lay lifeless in the bed; hooked up to a bunch of machines. He had oxygen to help him breathe and his wrist was all bandaged up. His skin was pale from when they pumped his stomach. Dan couldn't bear to see his son like that. He ran out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Deb asked as she followed Dan. She found him slumped against the wall in the hallway.

"Lucas is lying in that bed because of me," Dan whispered.

"You can't blame yourself, Dan," Deb responded.

Dan let out a small laugh. "Look at all I've done to hurt that boy…my son. I pushed him away when he needed me the most. I ignored him and treated him like he was nothing."

"But you learned from your mistakes; that's got to count for something."

Dan shook his head. "Not if my son isn't awake to hear my apology. I've got to get out of here." Dan walked away without looking back.

"Dan!" Deb called out to him, but he kept going.

Haley couldn't stand to her best friend lying in a bed hooked up to machines, so she and Nathan went to the hospital cafeteria to get something to drink and to catch a break. "How are you holding up?" Nathan asked while rubbing Haley's back.

"Not too good," Haley responded. "I can't stand to see Lucas lying there so helpless. I want the old Lucas back…the one who was so full of life; the one I shared all my secrets with."

"You and Lucas must have a special connection," Nathan stated.

Haley nodded her head. "Like I said earlier, there was a time when it was Lucas and me against the world. We shared so many inside jokes. Have you ever seen the golf course we made?"

Nathan shook his head. "Will you tell me about it?"

"For a year when we were in junior high Lucas and I collected all kinds of weird things. His mother thought it was all junk, but to us it was treasure. We used our treasure to build a miniature golf course on the roof of the café. We used to spend hours up there playing gold and just hanging out." Haley smiled as she remembered those days. "Those were some of the best days of my life."

"I wish I had a friend like that," Nathan admitted. "Did you know that Lucas and I used to play together when we were younger?"

"I had no idea," Haley responded.

"Well, it was only a couple of times, but we had fun. We played on the playground together at the park. We were having a lot of fun, but then my dad showed up and called me over. He told me that he didn't want me to play with Lucas anymore. I asked him why and he explained everything about how Lucas was my brother. He told me that Lucas was just using me to get closer to him, and that Lucas just wanted to take away everything we had."

Haley had a look of horror on her face. "I can't believe how cold Dan can be. You know…Lucas never talked about him when he was younger. He always said that he didn't want to know his father."

"Lucas and I didn't cross paths again until we got to high school. By then my father had poisoned my mind against him. He forced me to hate Lucas by telling me all kinds of lies about him. When Lucas joined the basketball team my father told me to make his life a living hell."

Haley nodded her head in understanding. "You proved that you're a better person than that."

"I'm just grateful that Lucas gave me a second chance to make things right."

Brooke climbed into bed with Lucas and held him close. Being close to him was the only thing keeping her from breaking down. She stroked his spiky blonde hair as her head rested on his heart.

"Hey broody," she whispered. "I need you to open your eyes, and tell me what a drama queen I'm being." She wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes. "I should have been a better girlfriend…I should have seen that you had a problem and helped you before it got this far. I love you so much, Lucas. You have to come back to me."

There was a soft knock on the door and then Deb entered. She walked up to Lucas and gently kissed his cheek. "How are you doing?" she asked Brooke.

Brooke wiped away another stray tear. "This is all surreal to me," she whispered. "I can't believe this happened to Lucas."

Deb nodded her head. "He's been through so much these past few months. I feel like I should have been there more for him."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

"I should have fought harder to keep Dan from taking Lucas away. I feel like I betrayed Lucas."

"Lucas knows that you care about him. He knows that you didn't want him to leave, and he understands why he had to."

"Thank you for saying that, Brooke."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "It's the truth."

"Lucas really loves you, Brooke. I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at you."

Brooke looked at Lucas. "I love him too."

Dan went back to the beach house after leaving the hospital. He cleaned up the downstairs, but didn't go upstairs. It would just bring back the horror of seeing Lucas take those pills with the alcohol. He sat at his desk in the den and poured himself a glass of scotch. He started to take a sip, but then stopped and just stared at the liquid. He realized that he was setting a bad example. He wasn't helping Lucas by drowning out his sorrows. "What am I doing?" he asked himself. "I should be with me son."

Lucas was all by himself when Dan entered the room. He stood in the doorway for a few seconds before approaching his son. He sat down next to the bed and took hold of Lucas' hand. "I'm here son," he whispered, "And I promise that I'll never leave you again."

This chapter title is a lyric from the Good Charlotte song "Hold On"


	26. I Forgot What We Were Fighting For

Chapter 25

"I Forgot What We were Fighting For"

It had been a week since Lucas was admitted to the hospital, and there was still no change in his condition. There were always people in and out of his room, so Lucas was never alone. His family and friends sat by his side and encouraged him to open his eyes. Each day that went by was filled with heartache was they were beginning to lose hope that Lucas would wake up.

Haley spent the most time with her friend. She was like a mother bear protecting her cub as she sat by his side and kept watch over him. She felt like she had to protect him from all the evils around him. She wanted to be the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes.

Haley was sitting next to his bed and holding his hand when she heard a soft knock on the door. She smiled when she saw Skills entering the room. "Hi," she said with a small smile on her face.

"How's he doing?" Skills asked.

"There's been no change. All we can do is wait and pray."

Skills nodded his head in understanding as he sat down in the empty chair next to Haley. "I wanted to see him sooner, but I couldn't bear to see him like this."

"I know what you mean," Haley responded.

Skills handed a basketball that he had been holding when he walked in. "The guys from the rivercourt and I signed this for Lucas. It's our version of a get well card."

Haley smiled as she looked through the get well messages from Skills, Mouth, Fergie, and Junk. "Lucas will love this," she said. "You guys mean so much to him."

"He means a lot to us too."

Brooke had spent a lot of her time at the hospital, and now she was taking a break. She had gone home and got cleaned up, and now she found herself sitting at the picnic table at the rivercourt; that was where she and Lucas first met. She should have realized then that Lucas was hiding something. Maybe she could have helped him. She was on the brink of tears when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Peyton standing there. Brooke pulled her friend into a hug, and they held each other for a few minutes.

"I thought you were mad at me," Peyton said when they pulled apart.

"I hat what you did to Lucas, but best friends can forgive each other anything. Besides, if you didn't break his heart, we probably wouldn't have gotten together."

Peyton sat down next to her friend. "How is he?"

Brooke rested her head on Peyton's shoulder. "The same. I miss him, Peyton. I miss the way he laughs at my stupid jokes, I miss the whole brooding thing he does, and I miss the way he yells at me when I steal a French fry off of his plate."

"It sounds like you're crazy about him."

Brooke smiled. "I am…he's the first guy I can truly say that I've ever felt this way about. It's a great feeling."

Peyton nodded her head. "I know what you mean."

"I really missed you, P. Sawyer. Can we go back to being best friends?"

Peyton nodded her head. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Dan and Deb had spent a lot of time together as they waited for Lucas to wake up. When they weren't sitting by his side they were comforting each other in the waiting room, or wherever else they were at the moment. Deb had even let Dan move back in the house since it was closer to the hospital. Dan had become a changed man since Lucas was admitted to the hospital. It seemed as if he had grown a heart, and that made Deb fall in love with him again.

There was an awkward silence as Dan and Deb sat together at Lucas' bedside. They had sent Haley home to get cleaned up and get some rest, and they promised they would call if there was any change. "I don't want to fight with you anymore," Deb blurted out as she broke the silence.

"What?" Dan asked with a confused look on his face.

"We need to pull together and be strong for Lucas and Nathan," Deb responded. "Since Lucas has been like this you've shown me the man I fell in love with."

Dan nodded his head. "It took almost losing my son for me to realize that I care about him, and I'm ashamed of that. I should have been able to tell him that all along, and I should have showed him that I love him. I should've done the same with you and Nathan."

"I never stopped loving you, Dan," Deb admitted. "I want to give us a second chance."

Dan took hold of her hand. "Will you take me back?" he asked.

"Yes," Deb responded before pulling him into her loving arms.

They held each other until they were interrupted by Nathan as he entered the room. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Your father and I have agreed to give our marriage another try," Deb responded. She stood up and approached her son. "Are you okay with that?"

"I think that's great," Nathan responded happily. Then he approached Lucas. "Hey, bro, time to open your eyes." He was a little discouraged when Lucas' still form didn't budge.

"Are you going to stay here for awhile?" Dan asked as he rose to his feet.

"That's the plan," Nathan responded.

"Your mother and I are going to get a cup of coffee. Do you want anything?"

"No…I'm good."

Nathan sat down in the chair that Dan had vacated and a few moments later he felt Lucas' hand brush up against his. He looked at Lucas and saw that he was fighting to open his eyes. "Mom…Dad, get back here!" he shouted.

Dan turned around and asked, "What is it?"

"He's waking up!"

Dan looked down at Lucas and saw his blue eyes staring back at him. Deb grabbed her phone and first called Haley then Brooke. "Water," Lucas said in a raspy voice.

Dan helped Lucas take a sip of water as he said, "Welcome back."

The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song "I Don't Want to Fight Anymore," by Westlife.


	27. Welcome to the Fallout

Chapter 26

"Welcome to the Fallout"

The doctor made everyone wait outside while he examined Lucas. There was a feeling of joy and relief amongst the group as they waited to see Lucas. It seemed like the doctor was taking forever to examine him, but they knew that he was just making sure Lucas was okay. The doctor finally came out and approached Dan with a clipboard in hand. "We need to talk, Mr. Scott," he said.

"Can we go in and see him now?" Brooke asked. She was growing impatient; she just wanted to hug Lucas and tell him that she loves him.

The doctor nodded his head. "The rest of you may go in."

Deb chose to wait with Dan and hear what the doctor had to say. After all, Lucas was like her second son. She took hold of Dan's hand. "What is it?" Dan asked.

"Your son overdosed on some sort of nymphet amine. We may have gotten them out of his system, but now he's going to be going through withdrawal."

"I don't understand," Dan stated.

"Lucas has become addicted to the nymphet amine. His body has become dependent on it. We need to put him though detox so that he can overcome his addiction."

"Do whatever you have to do to help him, Doc."

The doctor handed Dan a paper. "I just need you to sign the consent." Dan signed it without even reading it first. "I just want you to know that it's going to be hard on him, but it's a necessary part of his recovery."

"When is he being moved?" Dan asked.

"As soon as possible," the doctor responded.

For the first couple of days after being moved Lucas wasn't allowed any visitors. The doctors felt that he had to get settled in first before was allowed any company. They had restricted the visitors down to immediate family only, and that upset Haley and Brooke. They wanted to be there to support their friend as he climbed the next hurdles of his recovery.

Lucas was afraid of the new challenges he would have to face, and Dan promised to stay by his side every step of the way. The two of them had reached an understanding, and agreed to try and make their relationship work. Dan stood outside of the locked ward where Lucas was moved to, and rang the bell to be let in. A nurse let him in right away, and led him to Lucas' room. She warned him of what he was about to see, and Dan nodded his head in understanding.

"I'll leave you alone," the nurse said when they reached the room.

"Thank you," Dan responded.

Dan watched the nurse walk away, and when she was gone he looked through the window of Lucas' room. Tears formed in his eyes at the sight of his son. Lucas was lying in the bed with his hands strapped to his sides. He was staring at the ceiling and he had sweat running down his face. Dan thought about leaving, but that would be taking the easy way out. He had to face Lucas, and together they would get through this. Dan slowly entered the room and stared at Lucas a few seconds before sitting down.

"How are you doing?" Dan asked.

There was a brief silence until Lucas took his eyes off the ceiling and looked at Dan. "Not good," he whispered. "I need your help."

"What is it?" Dan asked.

"I can't stay here anymore. You have to get me out of here."

Dan wanted so badly to take Lucas home, but he couldn't. Lucas had to stay there until he was better, and Dan knew that wasn't going to happen overnight. "I'm sorry, Lucas, but you have to stay here."

Lucas shook his head. "I can't stay here any longer."

"You have no choice, Lucas."

"It hurts, Dad…it hurts too much."

Dan gently rubbed Lucas' arm. "I promise you that it will get better."

"I need my pills; will you bring me my pills?"

"You know I can't do that, Lucas."

Tears filled Lucas' eyes as he began to sob. "Please…you have to give me my pills."

"They won't help you, son."

Lucas was now getting angry. "I thought you cared about me?" he shouted.

Dan remained calm. "I do care about you…"

"Then why won't you help me?" Lucas screamed.

"I am helping you."

"You're only hurting me!" Lucas shouted as tears streamed down his face. "Stop hurting me!"

A doctor and a few nurses came running into the room. "What's going on?" the doctor asked.

"I hate you!" Lucas screamed as he began kicking his legs.

Dan couldn't believe what he was seeing. Lucas was throwing a tantrum like he was a little kid. He watched as the nurses tried to hold him down. It broke his heart to see what had become of his son. He couldn't bear to watch anymore so he went into the hallway. He sunk to the floor with his back against the wall and he buried his head in his hands.

"I need a sedative," the doctor ordered while the nurses continued to restrain Lucas. A few seconds later another nurse handed the doctor a needle. He stuck it into Lucas' arm and watched as a nurse stroked his hair while talking soothingly to him as he drifted off to sleep.

Dan rose to his feet when the doctor reemerged from Lucas' room. "How is he?" Dan asked.

"He's asleep; I gave him a sedative to calm him down. I know it's hard seeing him like that, but that's part of the healing. This will get easier on him."

Dan nodded his head. "Thank you, doctor."

Dan rejoined his family in the waiting room, and Deb could see that he was upset. She rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around him. "What happened?" she asked.

Dan broke down and began to sob. "It's all my fault," he cried. "Lucas is so messed up because of what I did. How could I do this to him? I let him and Karen down."

Deb rubbed his back as she continued to hold him. "Everything's going to be okay. Lucas is going to be okay."

Nathan had never seen his father cry before, but it didn't make him think any less of him. In fact, it gave him a greater respect for his father as he watched him open up about how he was feeling. Nathan wanted to see Lucas, but he realized that it wasn't an easy sight to take in. After all, look at how it affected his father. Maybe it wasn't something he should see."

Lucas spent the next three weeks in detox. It was a hard time for him, but his family and friends supported him through every step of the way. Dan visited him everyday and brought messages from all of his friends. Nathan came a couple of times, but Lucas understood that it was hard for him. Each day got easier, and soon Lucas' attitude began to change. He began looking towards the future, and he couldn't wait to go home. He was looking forward to starting a new life with Dan, Deb and Nathan, but he would never forget his mother.

All of Lucas' friends gathered at the hospital and waited with Deb and Nathan. Dan had gone into the locked ward, and he promised to be out shortly with Lucas. There was a feeling of excitement in the air as everyone couldn't wait to see Lucas. The mood was light, and for the first time in a while everyone had a smile on their face.

It seemed like forever before they saw Dan coming down the hallway with his arm around Lucas. Lucas had a smile on his face, and he looked happy. Brooke couldn't wait anymore; she ran up to Lucas and threw herself into his open arms. Lucas held her close.

"I missed you so much," Lucas whispered. "I'll never leave you again."

"Do you promise?" Brooke asked.

"With all my heart."

Lucas received hugs from everybody, and a welcome back bag from Haley. The bag was filled with DVDs, and Haley told him that they were for their movie nights. Lucas was thrilled when he saw that she had some of his favorite movies in there. Haley knew him best, and he loved her for that.

"Are you ready to go home?" Dan asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said with a smile.

They were just about to leave when they were approached by Donna Ellis from Child Protective Services and two uniformed police officers. "You're not going anywhere," said Donna.

The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song "Dare you to Move" by Switchfoot.


	28. So Much For My Happy Ending

Chapter 27

"So Much for my Happy Ending"

"What's going on?" Lucas asked with confusion written all over his face.

"It looks like we're about to find out," Dan responded. Then he turned to Donna. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take Lucas," Donna replied.

"Take Lucas where?" Dan asked as he stepped forward.

"Lucas has been placed in the state's custody," Donna responded. "We'll be taking him to a group home until he's permanently placed somewhere."

"Lucas isn't going anywhere except home with his family," Dan drawled.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Scott, but he no longer belongs to you. You lost custody and you'll have to petition the court if you want it back."

Dan shook his head. "My son is coming home with me."

"If you refuse to give up custody, then these two gentlemen will place you under arrest," Donna said as she pointed to the two uniformed police officers.

Lucas wasn't about to let anybody get arrested on his behalf. He stepped forward and put a hand on Dan's shoulder. "I don't want to see you get arrested because of me."

Dan turned to Donna. "May we have a minute to say goodbye?"

"Go ahead," Donna replied in a sarcastic tone.

Dan took Lucas aside and said, "I'm not going to let this be permanent. I'm going to fight them with everything I've got."

Lucas nodded his head. "I know."

Deb approached them and pulled Lucas into a hug. "You be careful Lucas, and remember that we love you."

"I will…I love you too." Then he turned to Nathan. "I need you to take care of Haley and Brooke."

"No doubt," Nathan replied. "You just hang in there."

Lucas nodded his head as he extended his fist to Nathan. Instead of bumping fists with Lucas, Nathan pulled him into a hug. "I'll miss you, little brother," Lucas whispered.

Everyone's smiles turned to frowns as they watched Lucas walk away with Donna and the two cops. Haley began to cry, and had to be comforted by Nathan, while Brooke just stood there in shock.

Lucas felt like a prisoner as he was placed in the backseat of a cop car. Donna sat next to him, but Lucas refused to look at her. Instead he kept his eyes glued to the window, and he felt tears burning his eyes as he saw his family and friends emerge from the hospital. He wanted nothing more than to go home with them.

Brooke ran up to the curb with tear filled eyes and mouthed the words "I love you" to Lucas. He managed a weak smile as he put his hand up against the window. He could almost feel Brooke's touch. The car began to pull away and Lucas could feel his heart breaking. He moved so that he was staring out the back window, and he let his tears fall.

Dan watched the car pull away and then he turned to Deb. "I'm going to meet with our lawyer; I have to get him back."

"I'm coming with you," Deb responded. Then she turned to Nathan. "Can you handle being on your own for dinner?"

Nathan nodded his head. "Don't worry about me…just bring my brother back home."

"We'll do everything we can, son," Dan responded. He wasn't just making that promise to Nathan, but to Lucas also.

Lucas followed Donna down the long hallway to where his new room was going to be. The hallway was dark and cold and Lucas hated this place already. This place wasn't for him; it was for boys who had committed a crime, and he didn't do anything like that. When they got into the room Lucas noticed that there was another bed in there. His roommate wasn't there, and he wondered why.

Donna noticed that Lucas seemed to be looking for his roommate. "He's in class right now," she said. "We offer programs for the boys here to get their GED. I assume you'll be signing up for some of those programs."

"I won't be here that long," Lucas responded coldly. "My father's coming to get me."

"What happened to the boy who wanted nothing to do with his father?"

"He got to know his father, and both father and son realized that they had been making a mistake for a very long time."

Donna wanted to believe Lucas, but she felt like he was hiding something. "When did you and Dan become so close?" she asked.

"That's none of your damn business," Lucas shot back.

Donna put a hand on Lucas' shoulder. "It became my business when you decided to take all those pills."

"You don't like me very much," Lucas stated in a calm tone.

"What do you mean, Lucas?"

"You forced me to live with my father when I didn't want to, and now that I want to stay with my father you're taking me away."

Donna looked at him with a tender look in her eyes. "I barely know you, Lucas, but I believe that you're a troubled young man who needs help. I want to help you."

"Then let me go home."

"I can't do that. Come on, the social worker wants to meet with you."

Brian Martin was just about to go home for the day when Dan and Deb Scott burst into his office. "What are you doing here?" Brian asked. "I handled everything and got rid of the divorce papers."

"We know…thank you," Dan responded. "We have a problem and we need your help."

"Have a seat," Brian said as he sat back down at his desk.

"They took Lucas away," Dan blurted out.

Brian leaned forward in his chair. "Who did?"

"The state," Deb answered nervously.

Brian nodded his head. "Because of the overdose."

"You have to help us get him back," Dan begged.

Brian looked into both Dan and Deb's eyes and could see that they were desperate. He had two young boys of his own, and he didn't know what he would do if someone tried to take them away. He picked up his phone and called his wife. "I'm going to be home later than I thought," he said when he heard her voice on the other end.

The chapter is titled after Avril Lavigne's "My Happy Ending"


	29. Give Me the Truth Even if it Hurts

Chapter 28

"Give Me the Truth Even if it Hurts"

Donna led Lucas into a room that looked like a police interrogation room. It was brightly lit and had a big table in the center with four chairs around it. "Have a seat, Lucas, and I'll be right back," Donna instructed.

Lucas watched Donna leave the room, and he tried to make himself comfortable, but the chairs were really hard. Lucas knew that Donna was watching him from the two way mirror that was behind him. She was probably taking notes on his behavior. She probably had the social worker with her and they were just trying to make him nervous. He wasn't stupid; he could see right through them.

Donna stood outside of the interrogation room with Janet Ross, the social worker who would be interviewing Lucas. They were watching him through the two way mirror, and he seemed pretty calm. "So what's your first impression of him?" Donna asked.

"I agree that he's a troubled young man," Janet responded. "We have to get him to admit that he has a problem. That's going to be the hard part."

Donna nodded her head in agreement. "He refuses to admit it right now."

"Let's go confront him," Janet suggested.

Janet entered the room first, followed by Donna. Lucas didn't even look up when he saw the two women enter. He was not happy to see either one of them. He just wanted to get out of there and go home.

"Lucas, this is Janet Ross," Donna said. "She's the social worker that I told you about."

Janet extended her hand to Lucas. "It's nice to meet you, Lucas."

Lucas refused to shake her hand, and he didn't offer her any greetings either. Instead he turned to Donna. "Can we get on with this?"

Donna and Janet both sat down across from Lucas. Janet looked through some of her files before speaking. "I need you tell me what happened, Lucas," she stated.

"What do you want to hear?" Lucas asked.

"I want to know why you tried to kill yourself."

"If that's what you think I did, then you got it all wrong," Lucas replied coldly. "I never tried to kill myself."

"Then why did you take all of the pills?" Janet asked.

"I was upset and I wanted to feel numb," Lucas responded.

"What made you upset, Lucas?"

"I was upset that my friends found out my secret."

"What was your secret, Lucas?"

"I was addicted to pills and I didn't want anyone to find out," Lucas admitted as he looked down at the table. He was ashamed of what he had done.

Janet wrote down some notes and then continued her interrogation. "How did you become addicted to the pills?"

Lucas hesitated before speaking. He wasn't sure if he should tell her; she could use it against Dan. Then again, if he didn't tell her, she would know that he was protecting Dan. "I was hurting after my mother died. No matter what I did, the pain just wouldn't go away. That's when I turned to the pills. I took a couple to help ease my pain, and I slowly became addicted. I hid it from everybody."

"Were you able to talk to Dan about your problems?"

"I could've, but I didn't trust him."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't know him," Lucas whispered.

Janet stared at Lucas for a few seconds before writing down some more notes. "So you thought suicide was the only way out?"

Lucas was becoming angry. "I already told you…I didn't try to kill myself. I just made a stupid mistake." Lucas watched Janet nod her head and then write down something else. "I know what you're doing," he drawled.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Janet asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're trying to make Dan out to be the bad guy so that you can keep me from living with him."

Haley and Nathan decided to grab something to eat at the café. It was a way of avoiding Nathan's house. The two of the, along with Brooke, had decorated the house for Lucas. They were planning on having a welcome home party for him. Nathan felt that going home would be painful reminder of what could have been.

"Do you think you're parents are having any luck with the lawyer?" Haley asked.

"I hope so," Nathan responded. "Lucas belongs home, not in some group home. That place is for delinquents, and Lucas didn't commit any crimes."

"It's so sad what's happened to his life," Haley commented. "Last year at this time he was so happy. He had his mother and their life was great. I'm still trying to figure out why all of this is happening to him."

Nathan took hold of her hand. "I don't think we'll ever know."

Brooke was always a cheerful person, but the past week had put a damper on her mood. She knew Lucas was dealing with a lot of pain and heartache, and that was causing her heartache. She and Lucas shared a connection; a connection that she had never felt with any of the other guys she dated. Lucas was special and she knew it.

Brooke was lying on her bed when she heard a knock on her door. She wiped away the few tears that were falling before saying, "Come in."

The door opened up and Peyton appeared. "I thought you'd be with Lucas today. Didn't he come home?"

"They took him away," Brooke mumbled.

Peyton sat down next to her on the bed. "Who took him away? What are you talking about?"

"Some lady from the state showed up and said Lucas had to come with her. She threatened to have Dan arrested if he objected. They sent Lucas to a group home." It hurt Brooke to say those words. It was making it all a reality.

Peyton pulled her friend into a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry, Brooke. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I just need you to be my friend," Brooke whispered.

"I can do that," Peyton said with a smile.

Lucas was interrogated by Janet for over an hour. She kept trying to make Dan look bad, but he refused to let her. He defended his father, and it even shocked him how loyal he was being to Dan. When she was done with the interrogation Janet had a guard escort Lucas back to his room. Lucas felt like he was in prison and he hated it. When he got to his room he was shocked to see who his roommate was.

"Hello Scott," Benny drawled with an evil smirk on his face.

This chapter is titled after the song "The Truth," by Good Charlotte.


	30. A Hero Lies in You

Chapter 29

"A Hero Lies in You"

It was just after midnight and Dan and Deb were awaken by the sound of the ringing phone. Nathan was asleep in his bedroom, and they knew that something was wrong. The phone only rang this late when there was trouble. Dan answered the phone after the third ring and Deb lazily wiped the sleep out of her eyes as she watched her husband talk on the phone. "What happened?" she asked nervously when Dan hung up the phone.

"That was Donna Ellis…they just rushed Lucas to the emergency room."

"Is he okay?"

Both Dan and Deb looked up to see Nathan standing in the doorway, and he had fear written all over his face. "I don't know what happened, but we better hurry up and get there," Dan stated as he got out of bed.

"Maybe you should wait here, Nathan," Deb suggested. "We'll call you when we find out something."

Nathan shook his head. "I'm not staying home. I have to make sure my brother's okay."

"We're wasting time," Dan said when he finished getting dressed. "Let's go."

Nathan and Deb hurried to get dressed while Dan rushed out to the car. A few moments later they sped out of the driveway.

Dan drove well over the speed limit the whole ride to the hospital, and as soon as they got there he ran up to the ER nurses station. "Where's my son?" he demanded.

"You need to calm down, sir," the nurse stated.

"Not until I know that my son is okay."

"Who's your son?" the nurse asked.

"Lucas Scott…he was just brought in."

"What happened to him?"

Dan was beginning to get angry. "I don't know what happened! I got a phone call telling me to come here because my son was brought in!"

Donna was walking down the hallway when she heard yelling. As she approached the nurse's station she saw Dan Scott demanding information about Lucas. Nathan was the first one to notice her, and he quickly ran up to her. "What happened to my brother?" he asked.

She was soon joined by Dan and Deb. "Is he okay?" Deb asked.

"His injuries didn't look too serious," Donna responded.

"What happened?" Dan asked.

"Your son got into a fight with his roommate," Donna answered. "I'm not quite sure what he and Benjamin were fighting about."

"Benjamin?" Dan asked.

Donna nodded her head. "Benjamin Neary."

Nathan's eyes widened when he heard that name. "That's Benny."

"Do you know him?" Donna asked.

"He's the boy that Lucas was buying the pills from," Dan responded.

"Whose here for Lucas Scott?" a doctor asked as he approached the nurses station.

"He's my son," Dan replied. "Is he okay?"

"Your son has two broken ribs and a concussion. He also has some bruising, but nothing too serious. I'd like to keep him overnight for observations."

"Can we see him?" Nathan asked.

"He's asleep right now, but you're welcome to keep him company."

"Thank you, Doctor," Dan responded. He glared at Donna before following the doctor towards Lucas' room.

Lucas was asleep when his family entered the room. He almost looked peaceful expect for the swollen eye and split lip. Deb approached him and placed a kiss on his forehead. Lucas was like her second son, and she loved him just as much. Lucas began to stir and then slowly opened his eyes. He groggily scanned the room. Deb gently stroked his head. "Go back to sleep, honey; we'll be here when you wake up," she whispered.

Dan had arranged for Nathan, Deb and himself to spend the night there. Dan had left Lucas once, and he refused to do it again. He wanted to protect Lucas, and show him that he loved him.

Lucas was released from the hospital bright and early the next morning. He was prepared to go home with Dan and Deb, but was stopped when Janet and Donna showed up. "What do you think you're doing, Mr. Scott?" Donna asked.

"I'm taking my son home," Dan responded as he put his hand on Lucas' shoulder.

Donna shook her head. "We've already established that he's not safe in your custody."

Dan pointed at Lucas' face. "And he's safe in your custody?"

Donna and Janet both looked at each other. They weren't sure how to respond to that remark. Dan was right and they both knew it. "Its court ordered," Janet finally responded.

"He's not leaving with you," Dan drawled. "You can throw me in jail, but I will not let my son go back to that home."

"We figured you might say that," Donna stated. She motioned for two cops to come over. "You have one more chance, Mr. Scott," she said as the two cops stood next to her.

Dan looked at the cops for a few moments and then extended his hands to them. "I guess you'll be taking me in," he said.

"You have the right to remain silent," one of the cops said as he placed the handcuffs on Dan. "Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law."

The cops were about to take Dan away when Haley appeared at the end of the hallway. "Wait!" she screamed. Then she ran up to the group. "I have a better solution…Lucas can stay with my family."

Donna shook her head. "Not without your parents' consent."

"We would love for Lucas to stay with us," Robin James said as she and her husband Robert stood behind Haley.

"If that's okay with you," Robert added as he looked at Janet and Donna.

"We need some time to consider it," Janet stated.

"Please," Robin begged, "Lucas and Haley grew up together; they've been best friends for as long as they've known each other. Lucas is like a second son to us."

"Alright, we'll allow you to have temporary custody," Janet stated. "However, the boy is not to have any contact with the Scotts."

"You can't keep him apart from his brother," Deb complained. "Please allow Lucas and Nathan to have contact with each other."

Donna and Janet discussed the request with each other for a few moments before giving their answer. "We'll allow Lucas and Nathan to have contact with ach other, but they may not see each other at the Scott residence," Donna stated.

"That's fine…as long as I can see my brother," Nathan said as he and Lucas bumped fists.

"Lucas, is this okay with you?" Donna asked.

"I would rather go home, but since I can't, Haley's house is the next best thing," Lucas announced as he smiled at Haley.

Haley threw her arms around her friend. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Dan turned to Robert and shook hands with him. "Thank you so much," he said.

"Lucas is a great kid; we're happy to help him," Robert replied.

Robin looked at Lucas and Haley and smiled. "Let's go home," she said. Then she turned to Nathan. "You're welcome to come too."

Dan and Deb watched as Lucas and Nathan followed Haley and her parents out. They knew that Lucas would be in good hands, and it was only a matter of time before he would be home with them.

This chapter is titled after the song "Hero," by Mariah Carey.


	31. You Can Have the Best of Me

Chapter 30

"You Can Have the Best of Me"

Life at the James house was the closest thing to normal that Lucas had in a long time. Robert and Robin treated him like one of their own, and they never judged him. They knew that Lucas had been through a lot the last few months, and they only wanted to help him heal. Haley loved having Lucas stay with them, and the two of them were now closer than ever. Nathan came over every day to see his brother, and he had become very protective over Lucas. There were some times when Nathan drove Lucas crazy, but for the most part Lucas loved hanging out with his brother.

Lucas also spent a lot of time with Brooke. He felt like if he didn't stay by her side then he would be taken away again, and he wouldn't be able to handle that. Brooke loved having Lucas back. She spent all her free time with him, and she loved getting to know the real Lucas; the one who didn't need a pill to be happy.

Lucas and Nathan were spending the afternoon shooting hoops at the rivercourt while Brooke and Haley went shopping together. They tried to get the boys to come with them, but it was a losing battle.

"So do you guys miss me around the house?" Lucas asked as he passed the ball to Nathan.

"Surprisingly…yes," Nathan responded with a smile.

"So it's like that?" Lucas asked as he pretended to pout.

"Seriously, man, it's not the same without you. Mom and Dad are working really hard to get you back. They spend a lot of time at the lawyer's office."

Lucas took in Nathan's words before he spoke. "This is all my fault," he whispered.

"How is it your fault?" Nathan asked.

"I was stupid enough to take those pills," Lucas responded. He was ashamed of what he had done.

"It was stupid of you to take the pills," Nathan stated, "But I understand why you did it. You were hurting so much, and you really didn't have anyone to talk to. You felt like that was your only way out."

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "It was still a pretty dumb move on my part."

"I promise you, Luke, that I will always be there for you to talk to."

"Thanks…little brother," Lucas replied. The two brothers laughed and then shared a hug.

Lucas and Nathan were taking a break as they sat on the picnic table when they saw Peyton approaching. Nathan sighed when he saw her coming. He was still mad at her for what she had done to Lucas. "Do you want me to get rid of her?" he asked.

Lucas shook his head. "Let's give her a chance and listen to what she has to say."

Nathan rose to his feet. "I'm not in a forgiving mood. I'll catch you later."

Lucas slapped hands with his brother and then watched as he walked away. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Peyton asked as she stood in front of Lucas.

Lucas pointed to the spot that Nathan had vacated. "Have a seat."

"Nathan didn't have to leave," Peyton said as she watched him walk away.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "He had something to do."

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two of them before Peyton spoke again. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I treated you so bad, and I feel terrible about it. I don't know how you'll ever be able to forgive me."

"I already have forgiven you, Peyton. You're right…you did treat me terribly, but you also did me a favor."

"What kind of favor could I have possibly done for you?" Peyton asked in confusion.

"You pushed Brooke and me together, and I love her so much. She's been an important part of my life these past few months."

Peyton smiled. "I know what you mean…she is special. Can we be friends, Lucas?"

Lucas nodded his head. "I'd like that." Peyton extended her hand to shake with Lucas, but he pushed it aside and pulled her into a hug.

Brooke had just finished painting her nails when she heard a knock on her door. Her face lit up when she saw Lucas entering. She jumped off her bed and threw her arms around him. "I missed you so much, Broody."

"I missed you too, Cheery," Lucas responded.

Brooke grabbed his hand and led him over to her bed. "Have you heard anything about the custody hearing yet?" she asked.

"No, and it's driving me crazy. I mean I like Haley and her parents, but I just want to go home."

"It's so weird to hear you say that," Brooke stated.

"What?" Lucas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's weird to hear you call Dan Scott's house home."

Lucas smiled. "I never imagined that the day would come where I called Dan Scott's house home, but a lot has changed. Dan has showed me that he cares about me, and believe it or not…I care about him too."

"You look happy," Brooke noted.

Lucas nodded his head. "I am, but I'll be happier when this is all over."

"What should we do tonight?" Brooke asked.

"We could go to a movie," Lucas suggested.

Brooke shook her head. "There's nothing really good out."

"There's always whipped cream and condoms," Lucas said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Lucas Scott, I never thought I'd here you say those words," Brooke replied. She had a shocked expression on her face. Then her expression changed to a look of seriousness. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"I love you, Brooke, and I'm ready to give myself to you."

"I love you too, Broody." Brooke pulled him into a kiss and the two of them fell back onto the bed and held each other as they continued kissing.

The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song "The Best of Me," by The Starting Line


	32. And Now My Life is an Open Soul for all

Chapter 31

"And Now My Life is an Open Soul for All to See"

It was the middle of December when everyone was called into court to determine the custody of Lucas. The state presented their case first. They did everything they could to make Dan and Deb look like unfit parents. They used the couples' problems against them, and kept reminding the judge how Lucas overdosed in their care. Donna and Janet both testified for the state, and they told the judge that they felt it was best if Lucas was placed in foster care. By the end of the first day the outcome was looking pretty grim for Dan and Deb.

Brian Martin presented Dan and Deb's case on the second day of the trial. Dan and Deb both took the stand and testified about their relationship with Lucas, and how they wanted him to live with them for good. Nathan also testified. He talked about how he and Lucas had become close, and he pleaded with the judge not to separate them. The final witness to take the stand was Lucas.

Lucas sat nervously in the outside hallway and waited for the bailiff to come get him. When the bailiff finally got him he followed him into the courtroom with his head hung low. He felt all eyes on him, and that caused him to blush. Lucas took the witness stand and the bailiff approached him with the bible. Lucas put his left hand on it while he raised his right hand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth…so help you god."

"I do," Lucas responded.

"Please state your name for the record," the judge advised.

"Lucas Eugene Scott."

Brian rose to his feet and approached the witness stand. "How are you doing, Lucas?" he asked.

"Good."

"I just have a couple of questions for you." Lucas nodded his head in understanding. "How would you describe your relationship with your father?"

"It was strained for awhile, but we've worked things out, and it's stronger than ever."

"When did you come to live with your father?"

"I moved in after my mother died almost a year ago."

"If you could live anyplace, Lucas, where would it be?"

"At home with my father and Deb."

"Thank you, Lucas," Brian stated. Then he turned to the judge. "No further questions."

Once Brian sat down the attorney from the state rose to his feet and approached Lucas. He seemed to be less caring than Brian. "Did you grow up knowing your father, Lucas?"

"No…it was just my mother and me."

"How did your mother die, Lucas?"

"Cancer."

"How did that make you feel?"

"I was devastated."

"How did you feel when you were told that you had to live with Dan Scott?"

"I was scared," Lucas admitted. "I was scared that he wouldn't accept me."

The attorney nodded his head. "Why did you start taking the pills, Lucas?"

"I was hurting and the pain just wouldn't go away. I took the pills to help me feel numb."

"Why didn't you talk to anyone about your pain?"

"I thought that everyone would think I was weak."

"How did you feel when you found out that you and Dan were moving to the beach house?"

Lucas let out a deep breath. "I was scared at first, but then I was hopeful. I figured that Dan and I could get to know each other better."

The attorney walked back to his table, looked over his notes, and approached Lucas again. "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

"I never tried to kill myself," Lucas responded coldly.

The attorney glared at him for a second, but then rephrased the question. "What happened the night when you overdosed on the pills and cut your wrist?"

"My friends found about the pills and confronted me about it. I was ashamed and scared, so I went home and took more pills. I thought it would make all my problems go away. When that didn't work I slit my wrist. I know now that it was a stupid thing to do."

The attorney nodded his head as he smirked at Lucas. "Thank you, Lucas. No further questions," he said before returning to his table.

The judge looked at Lucas and said, "You may step down."

"Can I say something first?" Lucas asked.

The judge nodded her head.

"My world came crashing down when I lost my mother. I didn't know what I was going to do, but Dan and Deb were nice enough to take me into their home. I never knew my father until then. It took some time, but my father and I formed a relationship. I became close with my brother Nathan, and Deb has become my second mother. Please don't take it all away from me. I'm begging you to let me stay with my family."

The judge looked at Lucas with soft eyes and smiled. "Thank you, son; I'll take that into consideration."

Once Lucas stepped down from the witness stand he sat down next to Brooke. She took hold of his hand and squeezed it to let him know that he had her support. Lucas felt like a huge weigh had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Court will be in recess until tomorrow morning," the judge stated. "We will reconvene at nine and I will render my decision."

"How do you think that went?" Dan asked as he and Deb stood with Brian outside of the courthouse.'

"I was a little nervous at first," Brian admitted, "But I think Lucas may have won the judge over in the end."

"Guess we'll find out in the morning," Dan said as he took hold of Deb's hand.

After leaving the courthouse Lucas, Brooke, Haley, and Nathan went to the café for an early dinner. Lucas really wanted to enjoy the night out, but it was hard because he was so nervous about what lied ahead. He was anxious to hear the judge's decision, and he was hoping that she would rule in his favor.

Haley could see the nervousness in her friend, and she tried to comfort him. "Don't worry…everything's going to work out for you."

"I hope you're right," Lucas responded.

Haley rubbed his shoulder. "I know the judge will see it your way."

The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song "Wounded," by Good Charlotte.


	33. Today Could Be the Best Day of Your Life

Chapter 32

"Today Could be the Best Day of Your Life"

Nervousness filled the air as everyone gathered in the courtroom to hear Lucas' fate. Lucas sat in between Brooke and Haley; each girl holding one of his hands, while Dan, Deb, and Nathan sat behind them. Lucas had butterflies in his stomach as he waited for the proceeding to begin. He found himself holding his breath as the bailiff announced the beginning of the proceeding.

"All rise," the bailiff said in a thunderous tone. "The honorable Amy Thomas presiding." The judge entered the courtroom and nodded at the bailiff before sitting down. Once she was seated the bailiff said, "You may be seated."

There was a long silence in the courtroom as the judge looked over some of her notes. Brooke squeezed Lucas' hand tighter as the judge began to speak. "I have reached a decision regarding the custody of Lucas Eugene Scott. It was not an easy decision for me to make, but I feel that it was the right one."

Lucas felt like his chest was going to explode as he listened to the judge speak. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he could feel the sweat running down his forehead. He couldn't remember a time when he felt this nervous, and he hoped that he would never feel this way again. He looked into Brooke's brown eyes, and he felt a little better knowing that she supported him through all of this. He managed to give her a weak smile.

"Lucas has been through his fair share of pain and heartache, and then some in his young life," the judge stated. "He made some poor choices in dealing with his pain, but I think that it's time we look past it. I feel that Lucas has suffered enough punishment, and for that reason I'm awarding Dan and Deb Scott full custody."

Relief filled the air as the judge laid down her decision. Lucas felt the pressure melting away, and he knew that his life would be changing for the better. He smiled as he hugged Brooke, but their celebration was short lived as the judge began banging on her gavel.

"Order in the court…order in the court," the judge shouted. Once everyone was quiet the judge began to speak again. "I am awarding the Scotts full custody, but there is one stipulation. The family must meet with a court appointed therapist once a week. We will meet again in six months, and based on the progress I will decide if the sessions will continue or not."

There was another long silence, but then the judge looked at Lucas and smiled. "You are a very special young man, Lucas," she said. "You have overcome the obstacles that life has handed you, and I believe that you are stronger because of it. I wish you the best, Lucas, and I hope everything works out for you." She banged her gavel one more time as she rose to her feet. "Court is adjourned."

"All rise," the bailiff instructed. Everyone stood up and watched as the judge exited the courtroom.

As soon as the judge was gone Lucas approached Dan and smiled. Dan pulled Lucas into his arms and held him tight. Lucas felt like a little kid again as he was wrapped in his father's arms, but it felt so right. Dan knew that he should have done this a long time ago. He was hoping that this moment was the beginning of their new life as father and son.

Deb approached Lucas with a big smile on her face. "Congratulations, Lucas," she said as she pulled him into a hug.

"I guess I should be saying the same to you," Lucas replied.

"We're glad to have you back."

"It looks like you're stuck with us," Nathan said as he and Lucas bumped fists.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Lucas responded with a smile.

Lucas had just finished packing his things at the James house when Haley entered the room. She looked depressed as she plopped down on the bed. "Why do you look so down?" Lucas asked as he sat down next to her.

"Believe it or not, I'm actually going to miss having my best friend stay here," Haley admitted.

"As much as I'm excited about going home, I'm going to miss being here too."

Haley's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah; I mean who doesn't like living with their best friend…especially when it's you, Hales."

Haley started to blush. "You're going to make me cry, Luke."

"Don't cry, Hales."

"I'm going to miss you, Luke." Lucas started to laugh and Haley gave him a confused look. "What?"

"You're making it sound like I'm moving away forever; I'm just moving a couple of blocks away. It's going to the same as it's always been."

"I know, but I like it better this way."

A wicked grin spread across Lucas' face as he began to tickle Haley. He knew she was very ticklish and he loved to take advantage of her weakness. Haley started screaming for him to stop, but he refused to let up.

"I take back every nice thing I ever said about you," Haley yelled in between laughter.

The first thing he did when he returned home was unpack his things in his room. Lucas never thought he'd see the day where he'd look forward to moving into Dan Scott's house, but that day was today. There was a knock on the door, and Lucas looked up to see Nathan standing there.

"I thought you could use some help unpacking," Nathan said as he stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

"I could always use some help," Lucas responded. He noticed Nathan looking glancing around the room as if he was looking for something. Lucas realized that he was looking for pills. "Don't worry, Nate; I'm clean."

Nathan nodded his head. "I know…it's just that you really scared me that night when we confronted you. I want to make sure that it never happens again."

Lucas sat down on his bed and Nathan sat down next to him. "I was really messed up for awhile," Lucas admitted. "I depended on those pills just to make it through the day, and I will always be ashamed of it. I don't ever want to go back to being that person."

"I promise that I'll do everything I can to make sure that you don't go back to being that person."

Dan stood in the hallway and listened to the conversation between Lucas and Nathan. He was proud of his two sons. He ended their conversation when he knocked on the open door. "Dinner's ready," he said when he had the attention of both boys.

Nathan rose to his feet and extended his hand to Lucas to pull him up. "You don't have to ask me twice," he said.

Lucas hesitated to stand up. "I should probably finish unpacking," he said. "I'll eat later."

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, but Mom made your favorite."

Lucas grabbed hold of Nathan's hand and let him pull him up. "In that case…unpacking can wait."

The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song "The Chronicles of Life and Death," by Good Charlotte.


	34. All I Want for Christmas is You

_Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who has taken time to read this story and review it. Your reviews have inspired me to keep going with this story. This story is coming to an end; there is only one chapter left. I am working on another story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please keep the reviews coming. _

Chapter 33

"All I Want for Christmas is You"

It was Christmas Eve and Lucas and Nathan were spending the day at the mall. They were there to get the perfect gifts for Brooke and Haley. They felt like they had been to every store and had no luck finding a gift. They were about ready to give up hope when Lucas found what they were looking for in the window of one of the stores.

"That's it!" he said with excitement in his voice as he pointed to the window.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked. He wanted to make sure that Haley's gift was perfect.

"Positive."

"So what do you think Lucas and Nathan are doing right now?" Brooke asked as she and Haley sat in Haley's bedroom and wrapped up the presents they had bought for the brothers.

"They're probably at the mall shopping," Haley stated.

"No way," Brooke responded in disbelief. "Lucas wouldn't wait until the last minute.

"Who do you think went shopping with him every other year?"

"You guys really went shopping on Christmas Eve?" Brooke asked.

Haley nodded her head. "But Lucas always manages to find the perfect gift."

Brooke's face lit up. "It looks like it's going to be a merry Christmas for me!"

The next day Haley and Brooke went to Lucas and Nathan's house for Christmas dinner and to exchange gifts. "Merry Christmas, Broody," Brooke said as she approached Lucas and kissed him.

"Merry Christmas, Cheery."

"It's time for you to open your present," Brooke stated as she handed Lucas a box."

Lucas grabbed her by the hand and led her into the living room. The two of them sat on the couch together. Lucas unwrapped his present and was surprised to find a signed authentic basketball jersey of his favorite player Carmello Anthony. "I love it!" he said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it because I spent hours on EBay making sure I won the auction. Are you ready for the best part of your present; I know you are."

"There's more?" Lucas asked.

"Just one more thing," Brooke replied. She reached into her purse and pulled out a picture frame. "Do you remember this night?" she asked as she showed him the picture. The picture was of the two of them sitting on the beach together. Haley had taken it when they first started dating.

"How could I ever forget? It was one of the best nights of my life."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I thought maybe you could keep the picture by your bed that way it's the last thing you see when you fall asleep at night, and the first thing you see when you wake up."

Lucas kissed the top of her head. "That's a great idea." Then he handed her a small box. "Are you ready for your present?"

"You I am," Brooke replied as she clapped her hands. She opened the box and gasped when she saw the gold locket that it contained. "Lucas…it's beautiful!" she exclaimed without taking her eyes off of it.

Lucas pulled the locket out of the box and placed it around her neck. "As long as you wear that you'll have a piece of my heart."

"Well, in that case, it looks like I'm never taking it off."

Lucas kissed her again. "I love you, Brooke."

After dinner Lucas headed over to the cemetery to see his mother. He brought some red roses and placed them in the vase that rested next to her stone. Then he sat down in front of the stone and traced the letters with his fingers.

"Merry Christmas, Mom," he whispered. "I wish you were here with me…it just doesn't feel like Christmas without you. You've probably been worried about me, but I'm okay, mom. Dan and I are finally getting along, and we're almost a real family. The only thing missing is you. You'd be proud Mom; Nathan and I are finally acting like brothers. I know you've always wanted that.

I wish you could meet Brooke. I know that you'd love her. She's amazing, Mom. She stood by my side through all the hard times, and she's given me something to look forward to.

You're probably disappointed in me, Mom. It was stupid of me to take those pills, and I'm ashamed of it. I know you taught me better than that. I promise that I'll never disappoint you again, Mom."

Lucas leaned closer to the stone and hugged it. It made him feel close to his mother. He just wished that she was there with him. He would trade in all his happiness just to have her back with him. "I love you so much, Mom, and I miss you more everyday."

When Lucas was all done talking to his mother he went back to the car where Brooke was waiting for him. She met him halfway and took hold of his hand. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am now that I'm with you."

Brooke and Haley went home to be with their families, and Lucas and Nathan spent the night with Dan and Deb. They gathered around the Christmas tree in the living room and prepared to exchange gifts. Lucas couldn't believe all the boxes that had his name on it. He was used to only getting a few gifts, but now he had a mountain of gifts in front of him.

When they were all done opening the gifts Deb grabbed a box off of the mantle. It was wrapped in silver paper with blue ribbon tied to it. She handed the box to Lucas. He recognized the writing on the card before he even read it. "It's from my Mom," he whispered.

Deb nodded her head. "Your Mom put this together when she got sick, and she asked me to give it to you."

Lucas felt tears stinging his eyes as he read the card:

Chapter 33

"All I Want for Christmas is You"

It was Christmas Eve and Lucas and Nathan were spending the day at the mall. They were there to get the perfect gifts for Brooke and Haley. They felt like they had been to every store and had no luck finding a gift. They were about ready to give up hope when Lucas found what they were looking for in the window of one of the stores.

"That's it!" he said with excitement in his voice as he pointed to the window.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked. He wanted to make sure that Haley's gift was perfect.

"Positive."

"So what do you think Lucas and Nathan are doing right now?" Brooke asked as she and Haley sat in Haley's bedroom and wrapped up the presents they had bought for the brothers.

"They're probably at the mall shopping," Haley stated.

"No way," Brooke responded in disbelief. "Lucas wouldn't wait until the last minute.

"Who do you think went shopping with him every other year?"

"You guys really went shopping on Christmas Eve?" Brooke asked.

Haley nodded her head. "But Lucas always manages to find the perfect gift."

Brooke's face lit up. "It looks like it's going to be a merry Christmas for me!"

The next day Haley and Brooke went to Lucas and Nathan's house for Christmas dinner and to exchange gifts. "Merry Christmas, Broody," Brooke said as she approached Lucas and kissed him.

"Merry Christmas, Cheery."

"It's time for you to open your present," Brooke stated as she handed Lucas a box."

Lucas grabbed her by the hand and led her into the living room. The two of them sat on the couch together. Lucas unwrapped his present and was surprised to find a signed authentic basketball jersey of his favorite player Carmello Anthony. "I love it!" he said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it because I spent hours on EBay making sure I won the auction. Are you ready for the best part of your present; I know you are."

"There's more?" Lucas asked.

"Just one more thing," Brooke replied. She reached into her purse and pulled out a picture frame. "Do you remember this night?" she asked as she showed him the picture. The picture was of the two of them sitting on the beach together. Haley had taken it when they first started dating.

"How could I ever forget? It was one of the best nights of my life."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I thought maybe you could keep the picture by your bed that way it's the last thing you see when you fall asleep at night, and the first thing you see when you wake up."

Lucas kissed the top of her head. "That's a great idea." Then he handed her a small box. "Are you ready for your present?"

"You I am," Brooke replied as she clapped her hands. She opened the box and gasped when she saw the gold locket that it contained. "Lucas…it's beautiful!" she exclaimed without taking her eyes off of it.

Lucas pulled the locket out of the box and placed it around her neck. "As long as you wear that you'll have a piece of my heart."

"Well, in that case, it looks like I'm never taking it off."

Lucas kissed her again. "I love you, Brooke."

After dinner Lucas headed over to the cemetery to see his mother. He brought some red roses and placed them in the vase that rested next to her stone. Then he sat down in front of the stone and traced the letters with his fingers.

"Merry Christmas, Mom," he whispered. "I wish you were here with me…it just doesn't feel like Christmas without you. You've probably been worried about me, but I'm okay, mom. Dan and I are finally getting along, and we're almost a real family. The only thing missing is you. You'd be proud Mom; Nathan and I are finally acting like brothers. I know you've always wanted that.

I wish you could meet Brooke. I know that you'd love her. She's amazing, Mom. She stood by my side through all the hard times, and she's given me something to look forward to.

You're probably disappointed in me, Mom. It was stupid of me to take those pills, and I'm ashamed of it. I know you taught me better than that. I promise that I'll never disappoint you again, Mom."

Lucas leaned closer to the stone and hugged it. It made him feel close to his mother. He just wished that she was there with him. He would trade in all his happiness just to have her back with him. "I love you so much, Mom, and I miss you more everyday."

When Lucas was all done talking to his mother he went back to the car where Brooke was waiting for him. She met him halfway and took hold of his hand. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am now that I'm with you."

Brooke and Haley went home to be with their families, and Lucas and Nathan spent the night with Dan and Deb. They gathered around the Christmas tree in the living room and prepared to exchange gifts. Lucas couldn't believe all the boxes that had his name on it. He was used to only getting a few gifts, but now he had a mountain of gifts in front of him.

When they were all done opening the gifts Deb grabbed a box off of the mantle. It was wrapped in silver paper with blue ribbon tied to it. She handed the box to Lucas. He recognized the writing on the card before he even read it. "It's from my Mom," he whispered.

Deb nodded her head. "Your Mom put this together when she got sick, and she asked me to give it to you."

Lucas felt tears stinging his eyes as he read the card:

. Chapter 33

"All I Want for Christmas is You"

It was Christmas Eve and Lucas and Nathan were spending the day at the mall. They were there to get the perfect gifts for Brooke and Haley. They felt like they had been to every store and had no luck finding a gift. They were about ready to give up hope when Lucas found what they were looking for in the window of one of the stores.

"That's it!" he said with excitement in his voice as he pointed to the window.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked. He wanted to make sure that Haley's gift was perfect.

"Positive."

"So what do you think Lucas and Nathan are doing right now?" Brooke asked as she and Haley sat in Haley's bedroom and wrapped up the presents they had bought for the brothers.

"They're probably at the mall shopping," Haley stated.

"No way," Brooke responded in disbelief. "Lucas wouldn't wait until the last minute.

"Who do you think went shopping with him every other year?"

"You guys really went shopping on Christmas Eve?" Brooke asked.

Haley nodded her head. "But Lucas always manages to find the perfect gift."

Brooke's face lit up. "It looks like it's going to be a merry Christmas for me!"

The next day Haley and Brooke went to Lucas and Nathan's house for Christmas dinner and to exchange gifts. "Merry Christmas, Broody," Brooke said as she approached Lucas and kissed him.

"Merry Christmas, Cheery."

"It's time for you to open your present," Brooke stated as she handed Lucas a box."

Lucas grabbed her by the hand and led her into the living room. The two of them sat on the couch together. Lucas unwrapped his present and was surprised to find a signed authentic basketball jersey of his favorite player Carmello Anthony. "I love it!" he said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it because I spent hours on EBay making sure I won the auction. Are you ready for the best part of your present; I know you are."

"There's more?" Lucas asked.

"Just one more thing," Brooke replied. She reached into her purse and pulled out a picture frame. "Do you remember this night?" she asked as she showed him the picture. The picture was of the two of them sitting on the beach together. Haley had taken it when they first started dating.

"How could I ever forget? It was one of the best nights of my life."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I thought maybe you could keep the picture by your bed that way it's the last thing you see when you fall asleep at night, and the first thing you see when you wake up."

Lucas kissed the top of her head. "That's a great idea." Then he handed her a small box. "Are you ready for your present?"

"You I am," Brooke replied as she clapped her hands. She opened the box and gasped when she saw the gold locket that it contained. "Lucas…it's beautiful!" she exclaimed without taking her eyes off of it.

Lucas pulled the locket out of the box and placed it around her neck. "As long as you wear that you'll have a piece of my heart."

"Well, in that case, it looks like I'm never taking it off."

Lucas kissed her again. "I love you, Brooke."

After dinner Lucas headed over to the cemetery to see his mother. He brought some red roses and placed them in the vase that rested next to her stone. Then he sat down in front of the stone and traced the letters with his fingers.

"Merry Christmas, Mom," he whispered. "I wish you were here with me…it just doesn't feel like Christmas without you. You've probably been worried about me, but I'm okay, mom. Dan and I are finally getting along, and we're almost a real family. The only thing missing is you. You'd be proud Mom; Nathan and I are finally acting like brothers. I know you've always wanted that.

I wish you could meet Brooke. I know that you'd love her. She's amazing, Mom. She stood by my side through all the hard times, and she's given me something to look forward to.

You're probably disappointed in me, Mom. It was stupid of me to take those pills, and I'm ashamed of it. I know you taught me better than that. I promise that I'll never disappoint you again, Mom."

Lucas leaned closer to the stone and hugged it. It made him feel close to his mother. He just wished that she was there with him. He would trade in all his happiness just to have her back with him. "I love you so much, Mom, and I miss you more everyday."

When Lucas was all done talking to his mother he went back to the car where Brooke was waiting for him. She met him halfway and took hold of his hand. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am now that I'm with you."

Brooke and Haley went home to be with their families, and Lucas and Nathan spent the night with Dan and Deb. They gathered around the Christmas tree in the living room and prepared to exchange gifts. Lucas couldn't believe all the boxes that had his name on it. He was used to only getting a few gifts, but now he had a mountain of gifts in front of him.

When they were all done opening the gifts Deb grabbed a box off of the mantle. It was wrapped in silver paper with blue ribbon tied to it. She handed the box to Lucas. He recognized the writing on the card before he even read it. "It's from my Mom," he whispered.

Deb nodded her head. "Your Mom put this together when she got sick, and she asked me to give it to you."

Lucas felt tears stinging his eyes as he read the card:

_Dear Lucas,  
I'm sorry for the way everything turned out. The happiest day of my life was when you were born, and I will always be grateful to Dan for giving you to me. I need you to be strong, Lucas, and treat everything that life throws at you with an open mind. Don't forget to chase after you dreams because you can be anything you set your mind to. Merry Christmas, Lucas; I love you so much._

Love,  
Mom xoxox

"We'll give you some alone time to look through that," Deb suggested.

Everyone got ready to leave the room, but Lucas stopped them. "Will you look through it with me?" he asked.

Deb sat down next to him. "I'd be honored."

Nathan sat on the other side of him. "Me too."

Dan hesitated to join them. "I was hoping that you'd join us," Lucas stated.

"Really?" Dan asked in a hopeful tone.

Lucas nodded his head. "Yeah." He was glad when Dan finally agreed to join them. They were like a normal family and it felt good.

This chapter is titled after "All I Want for Christmas is You," by My Chemical Romance.


	35. Help Me Heal These Wounds

Chapter 34

"Help Me Heal These Wounds"

After the holidays the family had to meet with the court appointed therapist. Lucas was dreading the meeting; he hated talking about his feelings with strangers. He nervously paced the waiting area as they waited to be called in.

"I think the floor needs a break," Dan stated as he watched Lucas.

"I'm sorry," Lucas replied, "I'm just nervous."

"There's no need to be nervous," Dan assured him.

"What if I say the wrong thing?" Lucas asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I say the wrong thing and they take me away again?"

Dan put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "They can't take you away, Lucas; the judge already awarded Deb and me full custody. This meeting is to make sure that we work out all our problems."

"Dr. Cooney is ready to see you," the nurse sitting at the welcome desk stated. "You can go right back."

Lucas was surprised when he entered her office; he was expecting it to be cold and unwelcoming like the interrogation room at the detention center, but it was just the opposite. The room was decorated with warm colors, and instead of hard metal chairs there were comfortable leather couches. Dr. Cooney appeared to be a lot nicer than Janet and Donna from social services.

She extended her hand to Dan. "Hello…my name is Liz Cooney."

Dan shook her hand as he said, "Dan Scott."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dan," she said. Then she turned to Deb. "You must be Deb."

Deb shook her head. "It's nice to meet you."

She looked at the two boys. "Which one of you are Nathan, and which one is Lucas?" she asked.

"I'm Nathan."

She turned to Lucas. "That must make you Lucas." He simply nodded his head. "Please make yourselves comfortable," she said as she pointed to the couches.

The first part of the session was Dr. Cooney getting to know the family. She asked each person to describe themselves, and then she asked about some of their interests. She noticed that basketball seemed to be a common interest among the guys. Tension began to build when she brought up the subject of Karen.

"Dan, can you tell me about Karen?" she asked.

Dan noticed the Lucas was looking at him with wide eyes. "Karen was my first love," he stated. "We began dating our freshman year of high school, and my parents didn't approve. They didn't think she was good enough for me because she came from the other side of town. We kept our relationship a secret for a long time. "He smiled as he thought back to those days. "At the end of our senior year I found out that Karen was pregnant. I was so excited, but my parents had other ideas. My dad forced me to go to college and break Karen's heart."

Dan rose to his feet and walked over to the window. He stared out it as he continued to speak. "I went to college, and I met Deb. She ended up getting pregnant with my child too. When I held Nathan for the first time I thought about Karen, and our baby. I hoped they were happy. I returned home a few months later, and Karen wanted nothing to do with me. She wouldn't even let me see our baby. I found out later that my father had gotten to her. He turned her against me…so I did what I thought was right, and I left her alone.

Every time I saw Lucas it was a painful reminder of what I could have had with Karen. When I looked into his eyes I saw what my father had done and I began to resent Lucas. I needed someone to blame, and he was the easiest one."

Dan looked at Lucas and saw tears streaming down his face. Lucas now knew the truth, and Dan felt better because of it. Then he looked at Deb and saw understanding. She didn't look upset or disappointed by his admission; she didn't even look surprised.

"I always knew that you still loved Karen," she said/

"I'm sorry, Deb," Dan whispered. Then he turned to Lucas. "Now you know the truth. I hope you can forgive me."

Lucas was speechless. He didn't know what to think or feel, let alone say. One thing he did know was that his life made a lot more sense. He looked at Dan and simply nodded his head.

A cool breeze blew in off the water as Lucas walked through the cemetery. He was there to bring his mother some more roses. As he approached her grave he was surprised to see Dan standing there. Dan turned around and laughed a little when he saw the look of surprise on Lucas' face.

"I bet you never thought you'd see me here," Dan said.

"You can say that again," replied Lucas.

Dan watched as Lucas placed the roses in the vase that was next to the stone. "Those are beautiful…your mother always loved roses."

Lucas nodded his head. "She kept a beautiful garden. We planted roses in front of our old house, and together we took care of them."

"I think our front yard needs some color. Would you be willing to help me?"

"Can I plant roses?" Lucas asked with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"It's a deal," Dan replied. "I'm glad that I got everything out into the open today."

"You really did love my mother all those years?" Lucas asked.

"I never stopped loving her."

"I'm sorry," said Lucas.

"For what?"

"For hating you all of those years…I should have known that there were two sides to the story."

"I should have stood up to my father, and I should have loved you the way you deserved to be loved. What do you say we start over new, Lucas?"

"I think that's a good idea."

"Would you like to grab something to eat with me at the café…my treat?"

Lucas smiled. "I'd love to."

"We can talk, and get to know each other better."

"Yeah…sounds good…Dad."

Dan was caught of guard when he heard Lucas call him dad, but he liked it. He knew it was a step in the right direction, and it would only push them closer as father and son. Lucas was in the middle of the healing process, and that day Dan made a promise to help him heal his wounds.

The End

_Author's Note_

_I would like to thank everyone who had read this story and reviewed it. Your reviews have inspired me to continue writing this story, and get the chapters out faster. I really enjoyed writing this story, and I plan on writing another. I have the idea in my head…I just have to put it on paper. _

_If you liked this story, please check out some of my other stories that I posted on my message board. http/jamiebaby45. _

_Feel free to post some of your own fics. _

_Thanks again!_

_Love,_

_Joelle _


End file.
